Love is Beautiful yet Painful (Edit)
by Ryuu666
Summary: The plot line belongs to Fallen121, he gave me permission to post this version with spelling and grammar corrections. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything related to it.
1. Chapter 1

This story belongs to Fallen121, I'm just reposting it with spelling and grammar corrections. I already told him I was doing this, but he hasn't responded. If he has a problem, I'll take it down.

Chapter 1

_Camp half blood_

Percy was in his cabin as Annabeth came in. They were both 19 now and were still dating. But Percy could feel something horrible was going to happen today. "Percy I have something to say to you and it's really important." Annabeth said.

Percy was afraid to ask but he did anyways. "What is it?" He said trembling hoping not for the worst.

"I want to break up." Annabeth said strait out bluntly and point blank. Percy's heart sank so deep that even the underworld seemed like outer space.

"Why Annabeth?" Percy asked totally destroyed beyond hopes of repair.

"I've fallen for another guy he goes to my college and he's pure mortal. I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth said running out of the cabin as Percy ran to after her.

_Canadian wilderness_

Artemis watched as her heart ached because of what she saw happen to Percy through the Iris message. She hadn't quiet grasped the aspect of love but knew Percy was a special man. He reminded her of Orion the only guy friend she ever had. Though she didn't like Orion more than a friend. She thought this was all Aphrodite's fault she knew it was her own as she had this odd feeling since she met him. Thalia came into Artemis's tent, the Iris message evaporated when Thalia tried to see what Artemis was looking at. "Thalia tell the other hunters that we are going to camp half blood." Artemis said without looking. What! Thought Thalia as she was kind of happy going back there to see her friends and him.

"Yes Lady Artemis." Thalia said walking out of the tent.

_Athena's palace on Olympus_

Athena had watched how her daughter broke Percy's heart through her Iris message and felt the world turning upside down. How could her daughter let someone of Percy's standard go for a mere mortal. Her daughter was supposed to be smart and yet she let go of Percy for a mere mortal, that made Athena so mad she vaporized the entire half of her forested backyard. Athena kindly laughed as she realized what she had just thought and thought herself crazy to be this mad over Percy's heart ache. Wait she thought do I have a crush on Percy, Percy Jackson? That can't be I dislike him everything about him from his handsome face to his perfect body. Athena toke another 5 hours of coming up with the opposite of why she disliked Percy.

_Camp half blood the next day._

Nico looked around camp as he was always the one to wake up first in the entire camp. He walked by the forest and noticed something shiny in the woods. He jumped to his right as he smiled and saw the arrow go pass him. "Welcome to camp Hunters." Nico said mockingly knowing Thalia was the one who shot the arrow at him.

"It's good to back." Thalia said as the hunters parted so that a woman looking around her early twenties.

"Lady Artemis it's odd to see you here." Nico said as he checked his watch, the camp came alive at six in the morning; it was five fifty-seven.

"I'm here to talk to someone and Zeus has a family reunion planed on Valentine's Day. So I'm going to leave the Hunter's here." Artemis said. Nico saw one hunter twitch at Valentines' day. Today was the seventh of February.

"What's wrong Alyssa, after living since Sparta went to war with Athens and other Greek city-states against Persia you still hate Valentines' day?" Thalia said as all the hunters and Nico looked at the brunette girl with hazel eyes.

"It's my mother's holiday and besides I'm totally different from her beyond looks." Alyssa said, Nico would never think a daughter of Aphrodite's would be in the hunt never mind being an age old relic of the classical age. As if on cue campers got out of their cabins and instead of going to the mess hall they moved towards the hunter as most the camper or young ones hasn't seen the hunters. Artemis sighed when she saw the campers move towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To the guest named OceanBreeze, who said 'Wow, this is just a copy of Fallen121's story! Get an original idea, you fucking asshole!', I would just like to say, did you even read the story summary?_**

**_7/21/13 We have spoken with OceanBreeze via email, and at the time, he did not know, nor have anyway of knowing we were doing this for Fallen121. Please do not fill our reviews with your hate towards him, as he has apologized after everything was cleared up._**

Chapter 2

_Later that day_

Artemis watched as the hunters went to join the game of capture the flag. She sighed as whichever team Alyssa chose would have the biggest advantage as she was a Spartan and was trained more as a Spartan boy then girl. She was let's say a far superior warrior in close combat then any Ares child could be. An Amazon, Artemis shook her head. The hunt waited for the campers to form the teams. On one side you have Athena, Hades, Hermes, Poseidon, Demeter and the Apollo cabins where on one side as everyone else was on the other. Thalia looked at the two boys that made up the Zeus's cabin. They where her siblings just as Percy had four sisters that weren't ever going to play capture the flag if he had his way. He only wanted his sisters to know how to defend themselves from monster. He didn't want her to fight other demi-gods as of course past experience was still haunting him. Thalia sided with Percy, Nico and Annabeth cause of Nico. She couldn't help but look at him. Alyssa over the years had some-what mastered the power of being a daughter of Aphrodite. She could sense the spark of love. Alyssa smiled and sided with Thalia as the hunters did the same as those two were the leadership role models in the hunt. Clarisse walked up to Alyssa with a face saying I got some busy with you. "You're that Spartan girl, aren't you?" Clarisse asked as if she was daring for a yes.

"Yes and you must be the cabin leader of the Ares Cabin. I hope we can be friends." Alyssa said smiling. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy went over to Thalia.

"This isn't good for Clarisse." Thalia whispered to the three.

"Why's that?" Percy asked.

"Alyssa is a Spartan over all. This is how she tells if she should put you in your place." Thalia said as Clarisse exploded in a laugh.

"I just came to say I'm going to be your ass back to Sparta." Clarisse said laughing. Alyssa wasn't even fazed.

"Let's see who gets their ass kicked, oh and by the way you're as stupid as your father." Alyssa said walking away still smiling. Clarisse turned ruby red with anger.

"Wow she just said that to Clarisse and in front of the Ares Cabin what's up with her attitude?" Annabeth asked as Alyssa came back to the group.

"She hates people who think too highly of themselves and now Clarisse is going to get a first class ass whopping from a Spartan girl." Thalia said a Alyssa walked over to the three.

"Okay Annabeth what's the plan? I was thinking about putting the hunters for the defense as everyone else on offense. Oh and Percy." Alyssa said as the four looked at her as well as the rest of the team looked at her.

"Um what?" Percy said sweating.

"Your sisters want to play." Alyssa said as four heads popped out from the crowd.

"Okay April and Grace can play there at least 9." Percy said not wanting to go into an argument he can't win.

"Yes thank you Alyssa." The two said. Alyssa gave them a smile as a response. They ran off to grab their stuff for the game.

"Don't worry I'll watch them." Alyssa said.

"Let's make a bet." Dionysus said to Artemis as they watch the teams plan out just a few meters from each other.

"What's it on?" Artemis asked keeping a close eye on Percy.

"Which team wins." He said as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"The team my hunters join of course." Artemis said not even moving her eye lashes.

"I of course would and still choose the team my children are on. By the way that girl was a totally different girl of Aphrodite." Dionysus said smiling.

"If you want to blame her father was a Spartan." Artemis said as the teams went into the forest.

"Damn I lost even before the battle started." Dionysus said frowning at Artemis as if he was tricked. "What have you've been staring at this whole time?" Dionysus asked like a child wanting a new toy.

"Nothing." Artemis said shaking her head as if she was day dreaming the entire day.

_Two hours later._

Dionysus saw the flag in the hands of Nico and knew he had lost. Well they didn't bet anything other than who would win so no loss there. Then he saw Clarisse being carried by Chris and John one of the Zeus boys. He sighed. The only city-state that pretty much had female trained warriors in their culture first. Nico ran over to Thalia and slung his right arm over her shoulder. "Well now you owe me something what was it again?" Nico said teasing Thalia on who would get the flag. They had bet when they were about eleven meters from it and they had made the bet. Thalia lost cause of Nico's shadow travel. She swore that was cheating.

"How about this"? Thalia said kissing him on the cheek.

"That'll do." Nico said not blushing even though he was on the inside as he had a huge crush on her.

"Well you two seem to be getting a lot closer today." Percy said not looking at Annabeth. Annabeth felt heartbroken as she still liked Percy but her heart wanted her to give Kyle a chance. She wanted to tell him but that would hurt him more she had told herself. She tried to avoid him because every time she saw him she wanted to get back together even though her heart wasn't completely his.

"Well I did lose a bet and I promised that I owed him something different." Thalia said as Artemis appeared before them. They all had the look what did we do written all over their faces.

"Percy I would like to talk to you in private." Artemis said. The one thing that could that was a sound of uh-oh's. Percy walked over as Alyssa saw a stream of pink flowers fall from the sky. Mother as always a dazzling entrance she thought. Alyssa had been with her siblings and Percy's sisters. Aphrodite appeared in front of the Aphrodite cabin. She looked at Alyssa. Alyssa was still holding her father's short sword as well as still in her armor.

"What is it mother?" Alyssa said knowing she was the one her mother wanted as she kept that uncaring look on.

"You're coming with me tomorrow to the family reunion." Aphrodite said as her daughter looked at her.

"Sure. When you going to get unless their gong to be some magical object to send me there." Alyssa said giving her mother a fake overly done smile.

"I'm coming here to get you and then we go to Olympus. Then Zeus will send us to the location of the reunion." Her mother responded.

"Alright I'll be ready whenever you come by." Alyssa said dragging herself into what is supposed to be her cabin with her siblings.

_Just on the out skirts of camp grounds._

Artemis wanted to really know how Percy felt right now about Annabeth dumping him. "So what happened between you and Annabeth?" Artemis asked Percy as they watched the sun set from a hill.

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned.

"I mean it's obvious you two aren't together anymore." Artemis said raising her voice a little.

"I'm fine and why are you so interested in me so lately?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean? I just asked that because your father choose you as the demi-god he wants to be with him at the reunion." Artemis answered. "And also Athena chose Annabeth as hers so I was thinking there was going to be a problem." Artemis said continuing her answer. Percy didn't know why but for this moment he felt very attracted to Artemis even more so then with Annabeth. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy and Artemis leaned their heads closer to the other until Wham... Their lips met and the sun was completely gone as the moon rose into the sky. The two broke apart to breathe. They looked up to the sky as they were embarrassed that they had just kissed the other. They're faces were bright red. They saw the stars shine more brightly then they had ever seen. "You know I really have a crush on you." Artemis being the first one to speak.

"Really I thought you were the one goddess who wasn't going to fall for any man?" Percy teased. He felt his heart actually feel normal or even better than before and since Annabeth had dumped him.

"Anymore wise cracks and I'll make sure there's nothing left of you for to cross the Styx." Artemis joked. Percy placed his hand on top of hers on the grassy hill. They heard footsteps coming from behind them and then gave each other the 'let's stop this love stuff for later to each other' look.

"So what conversation took you guys an hour?"Asked Dionysus. At his side were Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Clarisse.

"What the hell happened to you?" Percy asked seeing her bruised and looking ticked off.

"I lost." She responded as if those words weren't meant to come out.

"To who?" Annabeth asked just as Percy was about to ask. Clarisse just mumbled.

"Well we best be getting to bed, all of us are going to the reunion tomorrow." Artemis said.

"I don't know why there's one as the gods see each other often." Annabeth stated.

"Well Zeus took Percy's advice for a fun filled weekend for everyone. That's the only reason why demi-gods are coming along." Artemis said walking towards camp. Percy and the others followed.

"Anything special happened you two?" Dionysus asked, he was actually joking but the reaction of the two were priceless.

"NO!" The two said and they began to run to camp.

"What's wrong with those two I was just kidding?" Dionysus said shrugging his shoulders. Annabeth felt her heart sink at the way the two had reacted and she thought that something was going on between the two. Then she reminded herself that Artemis could have guy friends as Orion was one, the only one till now probably Percy. Nico and Thalia where trailing the other three. Clarisse wasn't talking much as her pride was hurt.

"I love you Thalia." Nico whispered into Thalia's ears as if his life was based off those words. Thalia just couldn't reply to that it was like both a dream and a nightmare come true. The two eventually were left their as they had stopped in their tracks.

" I... I..." Thalia said stuttering. Nico decided to go with his cover up plan.

"I was only joking, come on lighten up." Nico said as his heart hurt for this plan was playing with her feelings. He really did love her though. She looked at him with a red face showing pure rage. She then stomped off to camp. Nico shook his head in dismay, I should have never told her right then he thought.

_Thalia's pov. (A/N: Wanted to make her reaction deeper.)_

I wanted to say I do too but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Then when he told me it was just a joke I wanted to personally send him to his father the way everyone else does. I know I can't stay mad at him for more than an hour, but saying that he loved me was a joke that hurt a lot. I walked down the now paved path to the Artemis cabin. I really felt like hiding because he was the one that had a grasp over my heart. I felt the cold door knob and thought of Nico's cold hands. I'm thinking of him even now, I'm going crazy I thought. I saw Alyssa sitting on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds. I could see she was thinking about something as she was just staring off into space.

_Third person's P.O.V._

Alyssa was having small flash backs of her time in Sparta as Thalia had entered the cabin. "Hey Alyssa what are you thinking about up there?" Thalia asked trying to get Nico off her mind.

"Just thinking about my bad childhood." Alyssa answered.

"How bad could it be?" Thalia asked as she knew Luke's, her own, and Annabeth's horrible childhood.

"Well that's for another day Thalia." Alyssa said lying down on the bed and wrapping a blanket over her body.

"Fine." Thalia said going to sleep. The cabin was pretty much the two of them. The other Hunters went over to their cabins with their siblings. Thalia awoke at sound of happy campers. She saw Alyssa dressed already and heading out.

"Going to find my mom. By the way your dad is looking for you." Alyssa said as she opened the door and walked out. The cool winter breeze had come in from the open door. The entire cabin felt cool as the breeze swept the cabin. Thalia got quickly dressed and headed out to see why the camp was in very high spirits. She saw the reason why. Almost all the gods had come down, well the all the major gods. She had to smile.

"You know I wish I could go." Said another hunter who was a little special. Her name was Taylor; she had short brown hair and light blue eyes. Like her sisters and mother guys couldn't help but fall for them.

"Taylor why did you join the hunt again?" Thalia asked still not sure her reason of joining as some had some real reasons to.

"I wanted to live more. I mean wanted to not just do quests as a regular demi-god or be great. I want to do something worthwhile and that is different." Taylor explained as the two walked.

_Athena cabin._

Athena sat on one side of the bed Annabeth was sitting on. "What's wrong Annabeth?" Athena asked trying not to say, why did you dump Percy and yes I've been spying on you.

"I dumped Percy to give this guy I feel like I love more or equal to how I feel about Percy a chance. I still want Percy but I also like the guy a lot." Annabeth said covering her face in her hands. Athena was going overboard in her mind.

"Why did you break up with Percy if you still want him? This has to be your worst choice yet Annabeth." Athena said wondering why she was being this harsh on her daughter.

"Why are you being so involved in my problems mom?" Annabeth asked back to her mom.

"Because you're my daughter." Athena said back. "Let's go."

"Fine." Annabeth said.

_By the lake._

Percy waited for his late dad as Poseidon was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago said Zeus. He was sitting on the sandy shore. He heard footsteps coming up from behind. "Sorry about that incident on the hill last night." Artemis said frowning. Her first kiss with her first crush really she thought.

"No it was my fault; do you really like me though?" Percy asked but before Artemis could answer Poseidon arose out of the lakes smiling.

"Percy sorry I'm late woke up really late." Poseidon said. Percy just nodded. "Why are you here Artemis?" Poseidon inquired.

"I was just taking a walk." Artemis responded.

"Alright then shall well go Percy?" Poseidon said it as if it was an order. Percy walked over to the lake edge and looked back at Artemis. He felt the same feeling that he had for Annabeth but somehow they were different.

_Olympus_

The only gods that where going were, Hades, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Poseidon, Athena, and Hephaestus and their selected son or daughter. Two of them didn't have demigods. Apollo choose to bring Rachel as his sons were somehow busy trying to hook themselves up with a hunter, and his daughters were doing other things. Rachel saw, Annabeth, Clarisse, PERCY, and a girl called Alyssa, Nico, Thalia and guy called Steve. This seemed pretty weird as everyone was dresses casually. Rachel thought back at a prophecy she had written in her possessed state.

_A Son of Poseidon shall captivate four maidens,_

_The four shall compete for his attention,_

_The oracle, a past lover, and two divine,  
_

_His heart will lead to dispute and loss as he finds the one of his affection,  
_

_The two's love will stand the test of time._

All in all Rachel had no clue what the last two lines of it meant. Well only time will tell as that was how prophecies worked. I still have these strong feelings for Percy thought Rachel. Zeus was still talking about how they needed this weekend. It went on for another ten minutes till everyone was tired of listening to him. Rachel saw a white light flash causing her to close her eyes. When she opened them she found they were on an island.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Deserted Island_

Percy took in the breath taking environment of the island. A large forest on the left and right side of the large dirt path. "Where are we dad?" Percy asked.

"We're on an island in the Mediterranean sea. Mortals can't see it as this is where our mother Rhea took us sometimes. We had great times here Percy and after a few years when we took power we added some modifications." Poseidon answered. The entire group went down the path. They stopped at were the path broke into two paths. Everyone was following Zeus as he took the right path. Percy saw Alyssa and Aphrodite take the left path. He just shook it off as they probably were going to talk. Alyssa had decided to follow her mother to the lake as she didn't want to go into the market place as her mom had called it. It was a large area that held small palaces for each god. She wasn't wearing anything close to a swim suit, but knew her mother had. As they reached to lake she took in the natural scenery. The lake was a fresh water lake with nothing living in it. There was a small fourteen foot cliff on the north side of the lake. It was like the close thing you could get to a pool.

"Well I can't go in looking like this and why didn't we have to pack anything for this trip?" Alyssa asks her mother.

"Give me a second." Aphrodite said. Alyssa saw blue smoke coming up around her and sighed. After about waiting a few minutes she saw she was in a green two piece bikini. She didn't like to wear clothing exposing her body as she was already catching guy's eyes.

"This is a little too much." Alyssa said.

"Oh come on your my daughter it's not your fault that you're as beautiful as me to mortals and demigods. Let's go for a swim." Aphrodite said running towards the lake. Alyssa followed trying to beat her mother there.

_The city on the Island_

Percy once again was taken away by how the gods who couldn't get along on a normality basis create such wonderful things in this world. "Athena and I created most of the city." Said Poseidon as the marble city still captivated the demigods.

"I thought you and Athena were rivals?" Percy asked as the group walked onto the marble road.

"Eh we compromised as I love this Island and its memories." Responded Poseidon.

"Okay." Percy said not going more into the compromise. Apollo was acting a little strange or tense. He was feeling the feelings he had for Daphne except it was for Aphrodite's daughter.

"Demigods you shall be staying in the center palace in the plaza. Go and get change for we will go and met Aphrodite at the lake." Zeus said laughing like a jolly old man.

The demigods rushed as they wanted to do something other than walk and listen to Zeus. The city was playing the Beatles song in my life.

_Ten minutes later._

Nico wore black swimming shorts with blue flames designs on the sides of the short. Percy wore a blue swimming short with waves on the far bottom of the shorts. Thalia was wearing a yellow one piece swim suit witch made Steve and Nico blush. Steve was Dionysus' son and was really into Thalia and Alyssa something about them being hunters gave them an extra in his eyes. He wore a plain white swimming trunks. Annabeth wore a red two piece with orange polka dots. Rachel wore a purple one with Green polka dots. They made Percy blush ruby read to the tip of his ears. The three girls laughed.

_At the lake that's a pool?_

Artemis and Percy were holding hands in the back of the group yet they were blushing as if everyone was looking at them. Apollo looked back twice and they were bickering about something and thought nothing of it. The gods rushed to the lake as Aphrodite and Alyssa were tanning while listening to everything from save your last dance OST. Percy saw that the rock next to them was producing the music. Percy also saw Apollo look over at Alyssa with day dreaming eyes. "Thalia I have something to tell and truthfully." Nico said with his eyes looking at his feet. Thalia saw something in his eyes but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay why don't we talk on a walk?" Thalia asked pointing at the dirt path that leads into the forest. Nico nodded as they went on the path.

"Percy can I talk to you in private?" Athena asked from the lakes edge.

Percy came over to her.

"What is it Athena?" Percy asked scared.

"I...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I Love you Percy." Athena whispered into his ears and giving him a light kiss on his lips. Percy stood there amazed at himself from what just happened. No had been looking at them not even Annabeth.

_Camp Half blood._

Taylor sat on the second step of the Aphrodite cabin looking at the lake. It was pretty cool not having snow on the camp grounds do to whatever the gods did with the barrier. Damon watched Taylor with gleaming eyes of to him unknown love. "Ask her out man." Said Phillip a son of Ares and his best friend.

"I will." Damon said back in an almost frustrated manner.

_Back to the lake on the Island_

Alyssa walked from the lakes edge opposite of Percy and Athena into the lake. Clarisse came to the lake late and ran to lake at full speed to feel the cool relaxing water on her skin. Apollo watched Alyssa walk into the lake and just smiled, well till Ares slapped him across the face with a wave of water. 'It's on' thought Apollo as he and Ares started water fight or whatever you call it. Artemis went to Percy as Athena left to watch the two clueless gods get hit by Poseidon's mega wave engulfing every one. Alyssa and the other demigods were lucky they were behind Poseidon. Zeus when he got his upper body out of the water tackled Poseidon. Hades just watched from his lawn chair laughing at his brothers as did Aphrodite. Demeter gave a look of total disgust at her siblings. Ares and Apollo stopped to watch the fight of the two of the big three. "Percy about your question at the lake in camp half blood, I do love you Percy." Artemis said as Percy once again being the simple mortal he was, was thrown back by the statement.

_Down by the sea_

Nico and Thalia had walked about thirty minutes. Thalia couldn't keep the silence anymore so she gave it a shot. "Nico, I like you a lot." Thalia said blushing like a red rose just blooming.

"Well I love you." Nico said laughing to cover his embarrassment of the confession.

"Don't lie again Nico." Thalia said turning from blushing to almost full outrage.

"What about this." Nico said planting his lips lightly on her lips with made her natural reaction to punch him in the guts twice. Nico held his stomach and just smiled knowing it was worth it.

"I'm sorry." Thalia said with hurt in her eyes. He just kept the smile on as the pain move away quickly.

"So you believe me now?" Nico said making his smile even larger as she let out another red face of embarrassment. She hugged him crying as if and it did, her heart's desire had been granted.

_In the guest palace three hours later._

Rachel had seen the way Percy was getting attention from both Athena and Artemis but overall they couldn't be in love with him. She saw Percy in the hallway by himself as the other demigods were down stairs waiting for Alyssa to finish cooking. Everything in this palace was awesome as the dressers and closet would throw out whatever you wanted to wear and the fridge threw up food in away. Alyssa wanted to cook for them so everyone agreed, who wouldn't? "Percy can I talk to you?" Rachel asked him as he reached the top of the stairs heading down. Okay Rachel is the Oracle she can't like me thought Percy.

"Sure." Percy said walking towards her. As they were only a few inches from each other she kissed him. 'Okay what the hell is wrong with everyone' thought Percy? Rachel broke the kiss and smiled.

"I still love you, you know." Rachel said winking at him and she went to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alysssa had wiped up burgers for everyone. When Annabeth saw Percy come down the stairs after Rachel she wished she could turn back time. She didn't know why but it was her heart that was telling itself it made a wrong choice and it was hurting for its mistake. Rachel saw Alysssa standing out on the palace porch/deck and decided to ask her if she loves Percy. "Hey." Said Rachel

"Hey." Alysssa responded still looking at the sea.

"I was wondering do you like Percy." Rachel asked bluntly. Alysssa just smiled not even looking at Rachel. Alysssa then laughed.

"No I don't like or love him more than a friend though for an oracle you love him which goes against the rules of being an oracle." Alysssa said as a cool calm breeze started up.

"Oracles can't date that's all." Rachel said blushing a little.

"Yeah, like that's any different." Alysssa said looking back into the living room filled with the other demigods watching Thalia arm wrestle Steve.

_Camp half blood._

Damon walked up to a very preoccupied Taylor. Taylor was sitting down with her knees up to her chin. She was holding onto a red scarf in her hands just staring at it. "Hey there I'm Damon, Damon Kryst." Damon said extending a hand out.

"Oh hey, I'm Taylor, Taylor Fryster." Taylor said taking his hand as he helped pull her up.

"Nice to meet you." Damon said feeling very even more awkward right now.

"Uh, do you want to ask me out?" Taylor asked holding in a laugh.

"Yeah I do." Damon admitted looking at the ground.

"Alright, how about a nice walk by the lake?" She asked almost laughing now.

"You can laugh and sure." Damon said smiling as she laughed.

_The next day in the guest palace._

_A/n: I know this part makes no sense since I said it was the day before but oh well._

If Aphrodite is your mother then you know Valentine's Day is the month in which you should be the most like her or very loving. But as for Alysssa this day is a day of dread. Alysssa awoke to this day as she had for her long lifetime, cold, sweaty, and scared. Always the night before she had a dream of her past.

_Flash back._

_Sparta 320BC_

Brysto watched his daughter who was completely hidden behind the large Greek Phalanx Shield with her Xiphos He held his Xiphos waiting for her to come at him. She was only eight now yet she was as good as any boy of her age and a year older. He saw her move in a split second charging silently. She thrust her sword at him, he dodged it. She swung her shield at him as he dodged her thrust. He met the shield with his right arm and placed his sword to her neck. She sighed. "You almost had me there." Said her father smirking and pulling the sword from his daughter's throat.

"No, I didn't, but then again I never stood a chance." She replied with a warm smile.

"Ah come here." Said Brysto with open arms. The Little girl ran into her father's chest smiling.

_Sparta 301 what we call February 14Th today in the present._

Alysssa stood as Spartan men came back from battle carrying the dead and wounded. The King of Sparta came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He said to her. He and her father were very close friends since their early childhood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alyssa awoke from her trance realizing she was crying. There was knock on her door, she knew who it was. The one who killed her father. She could feel it in her bones.

_Percy's room_

Percy looked at the clock in his ocean blue room in this palace. He had opened his window last night and now he felt a cool breeze come through it. He looked over at it only to see Artemis standing in front of the window. Artemis was dressed in a purple shorts and green t-shirt. She had a look of somewhat anger and sorrow. "Lady Artemis what brings you here?" Percy asked tensely. She stepped towards him placing her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you." Artemis said looking straight into his eyes. Percy knew this but come on can you stand knowing you're liked by three girls and maybe four or five?

"I...I..." Percy said shuttering.

_Camp half blood_

Take one look at camp half blood and all you would see would be a sea of pink and red. The Aphrodite cabin and any cabin if it was their parent's holiday get full rights to decorate the camp. Taylor looked at Damon as he helped the Ares cabin get over the color red in such non blood or war related ways. It was the color and stuff but the amount of it. It could be snowing paper red or pink paper hearts in snuck looks at Taylor.

_Thalia's room_

Nico was right beside Thalia when she awoke. That was pretty scary if your boyfriend was right next you when you awoke. "Eh hey, why are you in here?" Thalia asked wondering to smile or get angry.

"I just heard you yelling in your sleep last night." Nico said as they shared the third floor and their rooms where right next to each others.

"I did?" Thalia asked scared as she remembered she had the same nightmare from here youth.

"Yeah I just came in and checked that you had a fever. So I decided to stay here, as well you were failing around as if you were fighting something in your sleep." Nico said telling the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Alyssa's room_

Alyssa went over to her door and opened it too see Ares there. The freaking jealous idiot who killed my dad because he thought my mom was really in love with him, thought Alyssa. They stared at each other for a long while. "Can I come in?" Ares asked.

"Sure when you explain right here right now why your here." Alyssa said.

"I'm here because of you." Ares said witch in any case surprised her a little.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa responds.

"I'm here because just like your mother I've fallen for you." Ares said. You know it's not healthy being told that the guy who's slept with your mom and killed your dad says has in love with you.

"Wha... What?" Alyssa said expressing all confusion on her face.

_Percy's room ten minutes early_

" I...I...I don't know how to respond to that Artemis." Percy said in all honest truth.

"I understand Percy." Artemis said looking at the floor. Percy was so confused beyond any words or actions. In a way you could say he was in the best dream of his life and the worse nightmare he has ever had.

"No Artemis it's not what you think, it's just that I'm not ready to be in a relation." Percy closing the distance between them to only a few centimeters. Artemis looked up at him.

"Percy you're the first man I have ever loved and it just feels awkward being my first time." Artemis confessed though everyone knew that.

"I understand your feelings right now I remember my first love." Percy said putting a hand on her shoulder. No matter what people are going to say Percy just felt a wanting for Artemis right now, and all he was doing was trying to control himself. What happens when Boy wants Girl and Girl wants Boy? You get this. It was like it back then on the hill, when they locked eyes it was if they were pulling each other closer. A sec before their lips met Apollo appeared standing by the closet. When their lips met the sky darkened and birds perched on the open window and sung in beautiful harmony. Apollo was so shocked that he couldn't even crack a joke. To Apollo it was the most horrible thing he has ever seen other then Orion, but then again Orion didn't lock lips with his sister.

"Tsk tsk tsk sister." Apollo said finally still sicken or shocked take your pick. That didn't really faze Artemis as she gave the one second sign with her finger. Apollo started running.

"I'm sorry but I have to go kick his ass." Artemis said after they parted lips. She ran after him. Apollo stopped to see Alyssa standing in her bedroom door way, he had ignored the other person and was just staring at her. He heard only one phrase from the conversation, "I've fallen for you." Witch made Apollo see Ares just before he could get across he was tackled by Artemis who was landing jabs and elbows into his face, though he didn't care at the moment all he wanted to do was to see what Alyssa and Ares relationship was. Apollo saw an opening between each blow Artemis was giving him and pushed her off. He ran across the floor and ran into Ares. Artemis saw Annabeth get out of room surprised to see all these gods here.

"You love this girl, well so do I." Apollo said loud enough for everyone except Percy to hear. Apollo looked into Ares burning gaze.

"Wait what?" Alyssa, Annabeth, and Artemis said at once.

"You never could get a girl of her beauty." Ares said.

"Oh such negative comments never impress a woman of her stature." Apollo retorted.

"Uh guys." Alyssa said.

"And you think you immaturity can?" Ares responded.

"Well its better than your brute force." Apollo said.

"Uh guys!" Alyssa said raising her voice.

"The ladies have always loved strength." Ares said as if he was reading a fact of a book.

"And then they leave when they mature for the one that loves them very much, and she is a very mature young girl." Apollo said.

"GUYS! SHUT UP." Alyssa yelled just as Zeus appeared in front of both gods.

"Idiots." said Artemis under her breath.

"What has all this argument been about?" Asked Zeus.

"Nothing Lord Zeus." Alyssa said. "They're just bickering about who is better at volleyball."

"Really then I will be going." Zeus said and he vanished.

"Father was always one who hated fixing problems." Ares said.

_Camp Half blood_

Taylor and Damon had gone on a walk around the lake to get away from being dragged into the Valentine's Day activities. There was something wrong on this Valentine's Day as more people were confessing to the one they love. They were holding hands as they saw pink mist coming from camp. "So where are your parents?" Damon asked.

"My mom's buried in Colorado and my dad died in Korea during the war." Taylor responded.

"Wait how is that possible how long have you've been in the Hunt?" Damon asked.

"A year after the Korean War ended then my mom died ten years later." Taylor said.

"You know if you need to cry you can, and I'm so sorry." Damon said as he felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

"I did enough crying back then." Taylor said.

"Some tears never dry and some may never fall but to me you just seem to bottle up your feelings." Damon said knowing he was treading on ice now and this was their first time alone and his first ever time on a date.

"You sound more like a therapist then a boyfriend Damon." Taylor responded laughing.

_Thalia's room_

Nico and Thalia were listening to Truly Madly Deeply by savage garden on Thalia's IPod touch. They were dancing to it; Thalia rested her head on Nico's shoulder. "I'm sorry for worrying you Nico." Thalia said sincerely.

"It's okay Thalia, as long as your fine." Nico said. Thalia finally realized Nico wasn't as cold as before he was more human in away temperature wise.

"I wish we could be like this forever." Thalia whispered.

"Why can't we?" Nico asked.

"My dad and your dad remember." Thalia reminded him.

"I'm sure they will understand." Nico said with uncertainty.

"Maybe." Thalia said.

_Athena's palace in her bedroom_

Athena was even more determined to get Percy after seeing that kiss from Artemis on the Iris message. Well not really her but her heart. Thank Zeus there wasn't anything to destroy that was expandable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Second Floor of the Guest Palace_

Ares and Apollo had left unwillingly when Hera needed them for something; Artemis gone to Percy's room witch Annabeth was getting more and more upset. Alyssa was listening to her Mp3 player at max volume of the song everything I do By Bryan Adams, out in front of her door. Annabeth was pacing back and forth in front of her bedroom door. Nico and Thalia came down from the third floor to see the two doing things you should really be doing in your room out here. Rachel finally awoke, when you're the oracle you get nice long dreams of random things most of the time. Alyssa waved her hand and gave the two a look saying I know you two are a couple. Nico and Thalia just smiled back. Annabeth was too busy in her panic mode to notice the two. Rachel decided to go check on Percy.

_Inside Percy's room_

Artemis was sitting on the bed as Percy took in the info of what he missed outside. "So Apollo and Ares are in love with Alyssa?" Percy asked, in all respects Alyssa was beautiful even to him.

"Yes and I feel sorry for her." Artemis said keeping her eyes on Percy.

"Why her heart is being chased by two gods." Percy joked.

"She has never fallen for anyone and she's almost an exact copy of me." Artemis responded

"How is she almost an exact copy of you?" Percy asked intrigued.

"She doesn't have a total hate of men and is pretty open friend wise, she has mother problems and hates Ares a lot. She is a sympathetic person, you in the past few centuries she's seen many of her fellow hunters leave for a man. I have allowed them to leave as they are mortals with mortal hearts; she's been talking to their kid's kid's about their great grandma and so on when ever we're near them. Over all she's found out those relationships doesn't have much meaning when you're immortal and spared of age old death." Artemis said.

"I'm going to ask her out then." Percy said out bluntly.

"What!" Artemis said in total surprise.

"Well if she and I are able to do a fake relationship then she's out of the drama of Ares and Apollo." Percy reasoned.

"Well... That could work." Artemis said taking in that plan as if she was losing Percy, wait I he's not mines why I thinking like this am thought Artemis.

"Well I'm going to talk to her about it." Percy said leaving the room. Artemis disappeared to her palace. When Percy saw a sleeping Alyssa in a sitting position in front of her room door with her Mp3 still playing he couldn't help but smile. He went over to her and kneeled down; he took off one of the earphones and put in his ear. He wanted to rip out the earphone from his ear but the song was great. It was The Rose by Westlife.

"You know it's not nice taking someone else's earphone without permission." Said a waking Alyssa. Percy blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"You know you look cute when you're embarrassed or caught red handed." Alyssa said laughing and taking her earphone from him. Percy turned even redder, or shall I say a new shade of red. "You okay there Percy?" Asked Alyssa.

"Yeah." Percy said looking into her hazel eyes. Alyssa stood up and went into her room leaving Percy to finally realize he forgot to tell her his plan.

"Percy can I tell you something?" Asked Annabeth from the stairs.

"Sure what is it?" Percy replied.

_Camp Half-blood_

Taylor was skipping stones into the oddly still liquid lake. Damon watched her every move from picking up the stone to letting out of her hand. She was beautiful to him all the way. "Wait isn't your mother Aphrodite?" Damon asked finally realizing what she said about her mom.

"Biologically yes but she didn't raise me up to be who I am now, so to me she's just a friend since she's visited at times. My mom met my dad when I was one and accepted me as her child." Taylor said with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry." Damon said.

"It's okay." Taylor said calming down.

"So this is where you two ran off." Said Chiron.

"Yes." Damon replied.

_Guest palace living room_

Nico and Thalia were watching inception though Nico had seen this movie three times already. For Thalia it was her first time. She wasn't getting the dream concept at all and how they were implanting an idea into the guys mind to break up his dad's company. They were on the part where they were about to go into the third dream from the hotel room. "Why do they need to go into another dream?" Asked Thalia in confusion.

"They need to get deeper into the guys mind to implant the idea. Each dream is life getting past a fire wall." Nico explained witch didn't really help.

"No Annabeth I don't know anything about this world anymore." Percy said running out down the stairs and out the door. Nico and Thalia looked over to see Annabeth coming down the stairs crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy was going insane. (A/N: Wouldn't you?) I can't believe Annabeth told me that right then and their without caring about my feelings thought Percy. Percy's face showed rage, confusion and sadness. He was mad at everyone but mostly himself. He decided to go to the lake. "Hey Percy, you going to the lake?" Asked Alyssa who was in her swimming suit running towards him with a towel over her shoulder. I can defiantly see her resemblance to her mother.

"Well I'm just going for a walk." Percy lied.  
" You should come with to the lake then." Said Alyssa. "The Gods are all planning a Party for us as I expect so they won't be there." Alyssa said knowing Percy was somehow uneasy when a few certain gods or goddess were there.

"Sure why not." Said Percy. The two walked to the lake with very small meaningless conversations. When they reached the lake Percy watched Alyssa get into the water and swim. He just sat on one of the large rocks by the shore. Alyssa swam over to him.

"Give me your hand." Said Alyssa.

"Why?" Asked Percy.

"Because I want to show you something." Alyssa said.

"Uh, no." Said Percy but it wouldn't stop Alyssa from having her fun. She grabbed his hands that were just hanging and pulled him into the water with a splash. Alyssa laughed as Percy resurfaced.

"I'm going to get you back." Said Percy as the lake stared to form one huge lake.

"Yeah right, you needed that to refresh your mind on your relationship problems." Said Alyssa and the lake subsided.

"Why do you care about me, do you like me?" Percy said with a smile.

"Maybe, why don't you try to find out?" Teased Alyssa.

"I will." Percy said having the water pull her only inches away from him. He looked into the hazel eyes looking for an answer, but they gave away nothing. He brought his lips only a few centimeters from hers.

_In the Guest Palace_

Rachel saw a train wreck Annabeth in the kitchen making pancakes even though it seemed like she had made like thirty of them already. "Uh, Annabeth?" Rachel Said.

"Don't try it she's gone, she's in her own world at the moment." Said Nico, coming out from the living room.

"Why?" Asked Rachel.

"I think it has something to do with Percy." Nico said looking back into the living room. Thalia was sleeping on the couch after making him watch The Notebook with her. She was sleeping like a little baby.

"Really I wonder what could've happened." Said Rachel.

_Back at the lake_

Percy tried for a kiss and bang he wasn't slapped he took a fist in the gut then another to his face. "You really thought I liked you more than a friend. Percy you are a total fool thinking you can get a kiss from any girl you want." Said Alyssa.

"You could've told me." Said Percy

"No if I did you wouldn't have learned the lesson not think that every girl wants you. So don't play with any girl's heart." Said Alyssa getting out of the lake. "Oh and by the way, Annabeth did really mean what she said."

"What?" Asked Percy in a confused daze.

"She really is having a hard time with love right now. She is pretty unstable just comfort her and it will past her by pretty fast." Said Alyssa drying herself off with her towel.

"Why should I, I should just let her be tormented by her own heart." Said Percy.

"Percy don't make me to kick your ass and ask my mom to make you fall for someone you probably wouldn't like to fall for." Said Alyssa. "And besides you two need to have closer from your break up and you still love her."

"I don't love her anymore." Said Percy.

"Hmmmm trusting your mind over a daughter of the goddess of love and has been smart enough to know her powers are to be able to tell who fell for whom."Said Alyssa slowly walking away.

"Wait your right." Admitted Percy.

"Ah ha everyone comes to their sense eventually." Said Alyssa.

"I also want to ask if you would accept this plan to get both you and me away from the relationship dramas." Said Percy.

"Alright let me hear it." Said Alyssa.

"What if we pretended to date?" Percy asked.

"Uh no, first off even if I don't like Apollo and I HATE Ares. I just want to see how things turn out; I mean if you believe in fate then sure. I try to do my best to crave out my own fate now. So sorry Percy." Said Alyssa. You know Percy was slowly falling for her even if she only liked him as a friend. You know she's the smart, kind, strong, and knows the best for you girl and that why a lot of guys were falling for her thought Percy. The two walked back to the Palace to see Rachel and Annabeth there giving Alyssa a dirty look. Alyssa just smiled and went into the palace.

"You know what Annabeth I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you early." Said Percy.

"I understand I would've acted the same if I were you." Said Annabeth.

"Hey Percy you want some pancakes theirs like fifty of them." Yelled Nico from the kitchen.

"I'm going to guess that was you." Percy said.

"Yep that was her." Said Rachel. "Let's go eat some hot, some warm, some cold pancakes, that's a great supper isn't it?" Joked Rachel as they entered the building. When they reached the kitchen Thalia and Nico were being way too friendly towards one another and it was funny how no one cared for their movie watching time, or remembered it due their own problems.

"Is there something going on between you guys?" Percy asked.

"No." Said Nico extending the o sound in the word for a few seconds.

_Alyssa's room_

Alyssa was listening to a special message that she had recorded by accident from a long time ago and was crying on her Mp3. I wish you didn't fall for me she thought. Ares and Apollo appeared in her room in a stream of yellow and red. They were shoving each other like little children. "Leave me alone now." Said Alyssa in the teary voice that everyone has when their crying. Apollo went over to her and saw the tears flow.

"Okay I'll leave you but if you ever need me just rip this packet and add water to one of the gems and I'll be right by your side." Said Apollo disappearing in a ray of sun light.

"I'll be off and I'm sorry for what I did to your father and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And I know you probably won't forgive me but I understand." Said Ares as he faded in with the window coming from her open room window.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I love, I fall for, I want, I need, I wish for, I die for, I see, you_

_Zeus's palace on the island_

Percy was amazed by the change of the guys and girls coming to this formal party. Percy and all the other demigod boys were wearing suits. The girls, in the boy's eyes, were as if they were stars that have just fallen down for them to see. Alyssa wore a bright pink dress that touched the floor. Her hair was down and the boys were drawn back by how much she looked like her mother, at least in beauty. Annabeth was in a deep blue dress that went to her ankles. She had put her hair up into a ponytail, but still looked beautiful as well. Thalia was in a yellow dress that made her stand out and she had curled her hair. Rachel was kind of the odd one out wearing a white and black dress. Rachel had her hair down and straitened. The gods were already in the ballroom dancing. The demigods walked boy and girl side by side. As the group entered the ballroom they were met by stares from the gods. Apollo got off his seat and went towards Alyssa.

"Thalia would you like to dance?" asked Nico as the gods went backing to dancing with their partners.

"Sure," replied Thalia.

"Rachel?" asked Steve.

"Um okay." said Rachel.

"Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Huh?" Percy responded. He really didn't hear her because he had been watching Alyssa go sit down at one of the tables on the right side of the room. He also noticed Athena and Artemis were also sitting down.

"Percy would like to dance?" questioned Annabeth in a shy voice.

"Um, oh sorry sure." said Percy leading Annabeth to the dance floor. The music playing was Lovely by Michelle Tumes. As they were swaying to the music Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I love you still Percy I really do, but I know my heart wants to give Kyle a chance. I just don't know why," said Annabeth, who was close to tears. Percy turned the little dancing embrace into a hug.

"Its okay Annabeth," said Percy so softly so that she could only hear it. Alyssa watched everyone like a hawk. Then all of a sudden, Apollo popped up behind her.

"Would you care to dance?" asked Apollo.

"No I don't dance." said Alyssa.

"I thought you did ever since you were little." said Apollo.

"Now have you been doing PI work or did you have someone else do it?" asked Alyssa.

"Neither, Zeus did a background check on every one of you demigods." responded Apollo.

"Stalker." was all Alyssa replied and went for the door.

"And where are you going?" asked Aphrodite blocking Alyssa's way out.

"Sleep or bed, take your pick." said Alyssa. Her mother just frowned.

"Why aren't you going to dance?" asked Aphrodite.

"There are no one here I like and all my friends are busy." said Alyssa, covering almost all bases.

"What about poor Apollo?" asked her mother?

"No, I don't like him and I need to go do something else before I go to sleep." admitted Alyssa.

"Let him go Alyssa." said Aphrodite.

"I can't he did something for me that you can't forget mother." said Alyssa getting past her mother and leaving. Annabeth had gone to the bathroom and Artemis was dancing with Percy, which amazingly went unnoticed by everyone except Rachel and Athena. Percy had seen Alyssa walk out of the room and knew she wasn't coming back.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Artemis with worried eyes.

"It's just that I don't understand Alyssa as much as I'd like to," said Percy truthfully.

"I told all I know about her, she's a tough and smart girl she can overcome anything." said Artemis trying to comfort Percy.

"I'm going to ask what's wrong with her," said Percy leaving Artemis. Athena came over to Artemis.

"Not interested in guys, eh." whispered Athena into Artemis's ear.

"Oh and you didn't think I saw you trying to think of a way to make Percy's yours?" Artemis whispered back.

_Alyssa's room._

"Why? Why?" Alyssa screamed with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Because I love you..." Said a voice trailing off. That was a recording on Alyssa's Mp3 that she was listening to ever since she realized she accidentally recorded it. She played it over again. She heard a knock on the door. She just sat there waiting for that person to leave. Instead, she had forgotten to lock the door so when the person twisted the door knob he opened the door. Alyssa covered her face as the door swung open. Percy saw a different version of the strong and intelligent girl. She had changed into pink shorts and a green t-shirt.

"Alyssa you okay?" Asked Percy. Alyssa didn't even stirred as she heard the recording go again, " Hey talk to me I can help you."

Alyssa laughed at that comment.

"You think you can help me?" Alyssa said raising her head showing the tears that were falling.

"Come on what's wrong?" asked Percy.

"Tell me why do you want help me other than your cliché answer." Alyssa said in a demanding voice.

"Percy leaves her alone she needs her own time alone," said Aphrodite behind Percy. Percy left as he was told and Aphrodite came in and went over to her daughter.

_Apollo's palace_

Apollo sat on his bed wondering why Alyssa didn't want to dance and why she had left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Guest Palace

You could sense death when the front doors opened. Nico looked like a demon as Thalia was taken to Artemis by Zeus personally. He was depressed, angry, frustrated, and lost. His world was gone he saw nothing but darkness as he walked up the stairs to his room. He radiated death so much that it awoke everyone. He was looking at his feet as he approached his room. He reached his door, but decided to go towards Thalia's room instead. He opened the door and looked at the bed. He sat on the bed the entire night and thought of Thalia.

Morning Guest Palace

Some things are better left alone and Percy didn't realize he shouldn't have asked Nico where Thalia was.

"Hey Nico where's Thalia today?" Percy asked. Nico just got up gave Percy a dirty look and went outside.

Annabeth came up and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist from behind. "Come on Percy please don't go for her. She doesn't love you." Annabeth said.

"I told you, I don't know," Percy softly said breaking out of her embrace. Rachel came down soon enough to see the embrace and Percy getting out of it.

"Hey Percy," said Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, have you seen Alyssa?" asked Percy.

"No I think she's still in her room," replied Rachel.

"Percy I need to talk to you," said Artemis from the open door way. Of course Percy went over to her.

"What is it?" Percy asked. Artemis touched Percy's head just as Hestia had done and what he saw was shocking.

"I'm sorry for keeping that information out," Artemis said. Percy hugged her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay. So why are you here?" Percy said looking embarrassed.

"I'm here to check up on Alyssa her mother just eh told me about something." Artemis said. Apollo Appeared and didn't even care right now about his sister and Percy, Aphrodite just told him about Alyssa's past. He ran up the stairs and ran into Ares.

"You what are you doing here?" Apollo asked.

"I could ask you the same." said Ares. They rushed for Alyssa's bedroom door. Annabeth and Rachel looked at the two gods in a daze. The door wasn't locked, so Apollo opened the door. No one was in the room. There were six envelopes on her desk. Apollo opened one of them.

_Dear Two Idiots,_

_I'm pretty sure my mother talked to you about John and leave it be. My life is already over as it seems. Oh Apollo tell Artemis I'm sorry for leaving her. I've told my mother to leave me a way back to Camp Half-blood after we were done talking. I'm going to wander around the world for a bit. Please don't try to find me, I need time alone. I hope you guys have fun here._

_Sincerely,_

_Alyssa ******_

Apollo was tearing up and Ares grabbed the letter. He read it and dropped it and left for the front door with a red aura around him as well as rage in his eyes. Annabeth grabbed one of other letters with her name on it.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You are like your mother, intelligent and wise, but once again just like her you lack emotional choice like now. You should know that if you really loved Kyle then you would have let go of Percy in a heartbeat. So just try to win Percy's heart back._

_Sincerely yours_

_Alyssa ******_

Rachel snatched the envelope with her name on it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You I thought were a woman of actions, but I guess I was wrong well at least with Percy that is. You wait for him to fall for you when I believe you should be the one taking the first steps. Remember though you are the Oracle so, watch out for any curses._

_Sincerely_

_Alyssa ******_

"Hey where's Alyssa and what are you guys reading?" Percy asked.

"Alyssa says sorry sis." Apollo said stomping out of the room and out of the palace.

"What does he mean?" Both Artemis and Percy asked.

"Alyssa left here she's uh traveling the states for two weeks." Annabeth said as she grabbed the envelope for Thalia. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Thalia,_

_Artemis has been somewhat gotten nice to those hunters who fall in love just taking away immortally. She has finally understood that mortals are supposed to fall in love though she will be busy trying to get Percy. So now she will probably be more somewhat understanding to hunters who fall in love I hope so any ways. Oh yeah and some of them are just cast off as outcast too so yeah falling in love is a bit more cruel being a hunter. Thank Zeus that she doesn't kill any hunter any more though after 1450._

_From your fellow Hunter_

_Alyssa ******_

Annabeth just had a confused moment when reading that. Percy decided to be smart and grab his.

_Dear Percy,_

_I first like to state a fact you like more than a friend don't you. Out the three girls I know that love you I have already placed my bet on whom. Sorry to be gambling nothing with your relationship issue. I hope you can find the right one. If fate is real then I wonder who you fated to be with are. Oh and if someone showed you my past then here again another fact. I didn't love him back more than a friend._

_From your love councelor_

_Alyssa ******_

Percy chuckled at the last remark.

_In front of Artemis's Palace._

Nico has been sitting out on the steps to the front door for hours waiting to see a sign of Thalia. He waited and waited. Thalia looked at his back through one of window that was next to the front door. She didn't want to come to see him because she was scared her father would destroy him. She looked at him with total want, but knew she couldn't touch him.

"I_ wish he would look over here,"_ thought Thalia. Nico sat there, wanting to break down the door and find her, but he couldn't he didn't want to be the "I'll kick down anything to get you guy." He pulled out a notepad and a pen. He wrote a few things down and slipped it under the door. He wasn't sleepy nor did he want to sleep even though he didn't sleep last night. He didn't want to dream of Thalia, a Thalia in which he couldn't touch or feel. Thalia went to see the note and read it.

_Thalia you are the world to me, without you I see nothing but darkness. I wish to see your face to be able to feel your lips on mine again, even if I were to die from it at least I would die in your arms looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. I wish you will come out and just walk with me, I wish for only your happiness Thalia. If this relationship of ours wasn't meant to be I will fight for it to work out till my last breath is taken away._

Thalia just covered her mouth and opened the door in her blue jeans and green top ran after Nico. Nico didn't even hear her coming up behind him for he was busy thinking about her. He turned around but it was too late. He fell on his back with her on top. She buried her head into his chest and was crying. He knew it was Thalia; he ran his hands through her hair and put his lips on the top of her head.

Camp Half-Blood

Taylor and Damon were holding hands and walking past Thalia's tree. Fred Lorve, a son of Athena, walked past them and stopped in front of them.

"Come on babe come with me. I'm way better then that guy." Fred said. Fred was three years older the Damon and was a little better built. He grabbed Taylor by the arm and took a punch to the face by Damon.

"Oh tough guy eh." said Fred, letting go of Taylor's hand swung a punch at Damon. A girl with brown hair that went just below her shoulders and hazel eyes caught his hand mid swing. She was smiling. She was also wearing a baseball cap and carrying a black backpack. She wore a black leather jacket with a blue t-shirt under it while wearing black jeans. She slammed Fred's elbow with her elbow and knee either fracturing or breaking it as Fred screamed out in pain unable to bend his arm.

"Leave my sister alone or I will hunt you down. You understand?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes." Fred said leaving in a hurry.

"You okay?" Alyssa asked the two.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Damon if you need some lessons on some more self defense lessons then ask me in two weeks." Said Alyssa.

"Sure." Damon said still shocked at how easily she broke Fred's arm.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, JoxhnXXIII

_July 25th 2000_

_(A/n: I feel sick for creating a really tragic past for Alyssa as I said before she is mostly OC including past.)_

The hunters were shopping in down town New York City as Artemis was just seeing Zeus and Hermes today. Alyssa had pretty good taste in clothing; it was just that shopping was really her cup of tea. They went to a mall and Alyssa watched as the hunters spread out searching for anything that looked good. Alyssa decided to go to the mall arcade. It was a Saturday and a lot of guys were thinking of making a pass at her. She settled at a rare sight a Mortal Kombat 4 Arcade game in the back of the Arcade. She was pretty interested with the game since she saw the first one. She slipped in a quarter and began to play. She choose Scorpion, 1st off he was badass and she loved his coldness. A guy came over and slipped in a quarter and she gave him a dirty look. He selected Sub-Zero and she still chose Scorpion. Let's just say they had a great time together blowing all their loose change on the machine. Final tally 20-20, they even struck up a conversation while playing. His name was John, John Bautista. He was 23 and was visiting family during his summer away from Yale. She laughed a bit when he said that because she was one of members of the first class to ever attend Yale. After a while of just standing next to each other John finally decided to cut the silence. "Hey you want to grab something to eat?" asked John.

"Wait are asking me out on a date?" replied Alyssa making John blush a bit.

"Yeah would you care to?" he said.

"Sure why not." Alyssa answered. They started walking in the direction to the food court. She looked at the mall clock that said it was noon. Three hours left Alyssa said to her. The hunters were supposed to meet back at the entrance they came from at three in the afternoon.

"So do you live around here?" John asked.

"No, but I often come visit family here though." Alyssa said, which wasn't a complete lie. She pulled out her Mp3 and began to listening to Your beautiful by James Blunt.

"What are you listening to beautiful." John said like a cheesy chick flick.

"It's nothing special." Said Alyssa.

"Really are all your songs nothing special?" John asked making her blush in a little embarrassment.

"Are you always that noisy?" She responded.

"Maybe." He said. "You know there seems to something special about you I just can't put my finger on it."

"You know that sounds cheesy." Alyssa said.

"Oh yeah you remind me Aphrodite." John said so only she could hear.

"Uh thank you?" was all a she could say.

"No I mean really she came over to my mom's house once when my dad was visiting." John said.

"Who's your dad?" Alyssa asked very scared of his answer.

"I don't really know him but he keeps telling me to go to this camp called camp half-blood." John said.

"And you haven't gone?" Alyssa questioned.

"No I didn't want to leave my friends." John said. "And I think I was crazy to think Aphrodite came to my mother's house."

"Ummm, can I show you something after we eat?" Alyssa said. John just nodded. They reached the food court.

Alyssa saw Taylor and Kate from the hunt with shopping bags next to them. She went to Subways and John followed her. (A/n: I'll let you have it your way in choosing the sandwich and whatever they put on/in it.) They sat next to Taylor and Kate. "So who are you?" Asked Kate who like Taylor was attracted to him for his good looks and nice built.

"I'm John you?" He replied.

"I'm Kate." Kate said.

"I'm Taylor." said Taylor. "How did you get her to go on a date?"

"Who?" Asked a confused John.

"Alyssa." Taylor said as if John was blind and couldn't see the elephant right in front of him.

"What she has ever gone out on a date?"John asked almost screaming at that surprising fact.

"Ummm, I like to think of this more as getting to each other better." Alyssa said now blushing.

"Yeah right." Kate said as John and Alyssa took a bite out of their foot longs.

"So how did you two met?" asked Taylor.

"Arcade." Alyssa mumbled.

"Arcade!" Taylor and Kate said in unison laughing.

_3:55pm that day Artemis was taking them to camp half-blood_

You once in a while you feel great then the worse thing possible happens well here we go. Artemis was up a head, she was way up ahead. The only way they could get John to go to camp was if Alyssa was taking him, so yet another cliché moment in her life was born. She was held back because she was 'allowing' him to hold her hand. Alyssa usually didn't trail behind the others but today was. You know the smell of about thirty hunters and a son of Ares was quite the scent for monsters. Alyssa couldn't remember what happened it was all a blur. The next thing she knows is John spinning her around and embracing her as three arrows hit him in the back. You guys know the rest.

_Present day Alyssa's room 2 hours after Percy left._

"So that's what happened eh." said Aphrodite.

"Yeah." replied a still crying Alyssa.

_Percy's room_

Percy sat on his bed looking out at the night sky through the open window in the room. He heard his door open and saw a worried looking Annabeth." You love her don't you?" asked Annabeth in the same dress she wore earlier.

"I don't know I loved you, but this time it's...it's..." Percy said not sure if he loves her.

"Do you ever wish of being with her or is it your just after her for her looks." Annabeth said in anger.

"What's wrong with you why can't you let the feelings for me go when you were the on who broke us up." said Percy in his defense.

"I didn't want to but I just felt my heart and mind being ripped apart. I do know why." said Annabeth starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy said embracing her in a hug. Annabeth returned it with a kiss.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Damon sat outside the Aphrodite cabin tonight thinking of Taylor. She came strolling by with her siblings laughed at him, but he didn't care it was what she thought of him that mattered. Damon got off the log he was sitting on as the Aphrodite kids left their sibling alone. "I want to say something to you, I love you." Damon said hugging her as she shed tears at that moment not knowing how to respond to that comment. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "I love and I will never give you up." he said again. That fight with his friend over must have made him tell her his true feelings for her.

_Nico and Thalia on the path back to the guest Palace._

Nico and Thalia held each other's hand with smiles on their faces. They gazed up at the star lit sky. Thalia looked down and into Nico's eyes. Like opposite ends of a magnet their lips met in a kiss that tasted forbidden. The night sky rain down shooting stars while they continued the kiss. A gleaming light appeared in front of them and they heard the anger of the two worse people they wanted to see them. "Nico get away from her and I don't want to ever want you to be with her." ordered Hades.

"Thalia get away from him, he is like his father don't you dare trust him. I will make sure you will never see him." Zeus said as it started to rain, flashes of lighting were seen all around. The wind picked up and the two lovers gave their fathers the glare of disappointment and pure hate to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_New York City_

Alyssa went to the mall that the hunt had visited what seemed to be ages ago. She went to the same arcade and went to the back were the Mortal Kombat 4 Arcade game was. She slipped in a quarter and begun to play. She played for five minutes before Artemis and Aphrodite appeared. "Come back to the retreat Alyssa." Her mother said.

"Artemis, I am not in love with him and never was. It's just have you ever been through that event that someone gave their life for yours when they loved you?" Alyssa said ignoring her mother.

"No I have not." admitted Artemis. Artemis knew Alyssa could be the most thick headed Hunter but also the most understanding. Artemis would say Alyssa was a very close friend.

"But Alyssa you have to move on." Aphrodite said.

"I am within these two weeks." Alyssa said.

"Alright I shall grant you these two weeks, but if you are not over him then you will be banished from the Hunt and stripped of your immortality." stated Artemis with weak eyes.

"Thank you lady Artemis and can you put death in that verbal contract if I don't let his death go." Alyssa said with pleading eyes.

"Why?" asked both goddesses.

"I believe I have lived long enough, I want to see my father, my friends." Alyssa said, she was waiting for Artemis to fall in love to finally go. If you lived long enough and the people you knew were gone death is the most viable answer isn't, that was what Alyssa thought.

" I shall." Artemis said and then a paper contract and pen appeared. Artemis really hoped Alyssa didn't sign. She could be losing her oldest hunter and close friend.

" I would also like to tell you something mother, you've become a better mother through the years. I know what you've done for me in the shadows." Alyssa said smiling as she signed the paper. Alyssa suddenly realized Artemis had added something at the very bottom. The client shall receive one wish for being a great companion through the ages. Artemis rolled up the contract and it disappeared into smoke. Aphrodite gave a hurt look on her face as Alyssa left the arcade.

" What have you done Artemis?" Aphrodite said in a motherly anger.

" I have done what any friend would do." Artemis replied as she disappeared. Aphrodite did the same.

_The guest Palace_

Nico came in happy as Percy handed him an unopened envelope with his name on it. Nico opened it and read it.

_Dear Nico,_

_Not every day do I see a son of Hades, never give up on your love for Thalia. I know that you two will eventually get caught by your fathers, I wish your love wasn't so stressful. You are a loner I believe not that lively at camp. You're a good person yet your father has used you at times. I trust Thalia is in good hands with you._

_From_

_Alyssa ******_

Nico scratched his head and folded the letter and slid in into his pocket. Percy looked at the son of Hades. Nico walked over to the kitchen. Rachel came over to Percy from the living room. " Percy you want to go out on a walk?" Rachel asked wanting to hear a yes or anything close.

" No sorry not today." Percy answered. Rachel frowned and walked back to the living room. Percy went on a walk to Artemis's Palace. It took him ten minutes to get there. Percy knocked on the front door. Thalia opened the door in her tight dark green t-shirt and blue shorts. She had a very bad hair style as her hair was up, down, and to the left and right. "Someone just woke up," Percy said as Thalia shot him a look that sent chills down to Percy's very soul. Note to self never make fun of Thalia's bed hair.

" Why are you here?" asked Thalia.

" I could ask you the same." said Percy.

" That's invading my privacy Percy." Thalia said. Artemis began walking down the stairs as she saw Thalia and Percy by the door.

" Percy?" Artemis said coming down in her purple robe with silver stags and wolves on it.

" Artemis can I talk to you?" asked Percy.

" Sure Percy." Artemis said. Artemis and Percy went over to the kitchen as Thalia headed to one of the bathroom.

" I would like to challenge you." Percy said.

" What?" Artemis responded almost laughing.

" I want to go hunting with you and see who can get a stag first." Percy said.

" Sure." Artemis said still laughing at this sure win.

" But we only get one arrow and the loser has done something for the winner." Percy said.

" Alright let's shake on it." said Artemis. They did and in a second they were in a large dense forest with a little snow. He found himself in a camo jacket that was very warm and camo pants. Artemis was in all white camo attire like him. She was holding two bows and two arrows. They were all same both bows and arrows. Percy grabbed one bow and arrow and went to the left as Artemis went to the right. Percy found a spot on a hill looking down. He sat there waiting. He knew he was terrible with bow and arrow, but it was the only thing he could do to have her do something he's been waiting for. Artemis took a position in the bushes. She thought of what do when she won, what to make Percy do. Percy saw a stag come up and waited for it come closer. When it was close to about 9 meters away, he loaded the arrow and pulled the string back all the way and let it go.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Outside a coffee shop on out skirts of New York City_

Alyssa sipped her espresso and watched as a nice red sports car came roaring down the road. Alyssa sighed and began walking in the opposite direction towards a small park where kids were playing with their parents watching them. The car followed her and drove up next to her. Alyssa sighed and toke another sip of her espresso. The man gave her a look saying get in. If Hades look could send you to the underworld, then hers could send you a way trip to Tartarus. Even if Ares was a god those eyes she had was comparable of unleashing death in a glare. "Come on, your mother's worried." Ares lied he hadn't talked to Aphrodite since he left the retreat as some would call it.

"I can't tell who's the worse liar you or Apollo." Alyssa said picking up her pace. Ares saw something in her eyes maybe a slight feeling of regret?

"Where are you going and how can Artemis just let one of her hunters walk around without the Hunt?" Ares asking the question anyone who didn't know the contract should ask.

"I'm doing a solo quest if I may say so myself now go; gods can't tag along on quests." Alyssa said finishing off her espresso. Ares wasn't about to be defeated by this beautiful girl.

"You aren't on any quest as I haven't been notified of any demigod on a quest for a couple of years." Ares said countering her statement.

"Oh when did you grow a brain?" Alyssa said meaning to hurt him.

"Since I heard about John and you." Ares said back again trumping her comment.

"Don't you ever talk about him to me." Alyssa said with total hate in her voice and gave a look at Ares that could make all the gods beg for their mommies and daddies. Even the sky darkened as Zeus was watching what his son was up to. Zeus thought to himself how in the world is that girl a child of Aphrodite.

"Why he is my son." Ares questioned wondering if she did really love his son.

"You should learn that everything that isn't natural in my life was because of you." Alyssa said storming off leaving an Ares thinking about what she had just said.

_Where ever Percy and Artemis are._

Percy prayed that the arrow hit its mark. It hit the stag, which ran for a few yards before going limp. Percy walked over to it was Artemis appeared gasping that Percy had beaten her. Percy looked up at the sky and mouthed a thank you maybe? Artemis wasn't all that upset over losing that's like two to whatever as she had lost count after a million. Percy knew that, that shot was the luckiest thing to happen in his life other than a few other mishaps. Percy pulled out the arrow from the stag and brushed his hands over its neck and back. Artemis looked at him and let out a smile. "So what do I owe you?" asked Artemis wondering why Percy had asked for this bet.

"Come on a date with me." Percy said turning red. Artemis turned red as well when he said that. In a flash they were in Artemis's palace and it was noon from the look of the sun through the window.

_On the sea shore_

Nico wished that his father and Zeus would let his relationship with Thalia go. He sighed as he saw an image of Thalia running across the beach smiling and laughing. Oh how he missed everything about her from her smile to the way words came out of her mouth. He sat there wishing for the impossible, wishing for her, wishing for the one he loves. Thalia watched him from behind with a sad look on her face like she was holding back the longing of feeling her lips on his as their fathers would give the others child a painful death if they ever saw them near each other. She stood behind him and when she saw him start to turn around she ran back to Artemis's palace. Nico appeared in front of one of the trees through the shadow and Thalia looked away at him. He went over to her as her body was stopping slowly without her thinking. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No Nico we can't do this anymore I don't want to see you die because of me." Thalia said holding back her tears.

"I'd care less about your father Thalia as long as my last few days are spent with you then it would be worth it." Nico said running a hand through her hair.

_Artemis's palace_

Percy and Artemis stared into each other's eyes wondering what to do. "So was your plan on the contest to get me to go on a date with you?" Artemis asked looking away for a moment.

"Yeah sort of. It was the first thing that popped into my head when I actually one." Percy said turning a light red.

"Oh really and do you really like me that much?" Artemis asked looking at the slightly blushing demigod.

"What do you think Lady Artemis?" Percy said as his lips formed a sly smile.

_I'm terribly sorry guys, but my grandfather's in the hospital, and I won't be able to write new chapters for a while. My friend ElderCrow is going to post the ones I already had done on my profile (13-23) , but it may be a while before Chapter 24 goes up._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_A park with a playground_

Alyssa walked by a small little playground muttering things to herself. She heard music from a guitar; she looked around and saw the man playing was sitting on a bench by the playground. The man was wearing a white shirt that had a smiling sun wearing shades on it. It was showing under a brown leather jacket, he wore a pair of jeans that had rips and tears. He was smiling at her, damn it why can't they freaking leave me alone thought Alyssa. There was crowd of girls who of course had crushes on him with his looks and musical talent. He then began to sing Come back to me. She just glared at him and then went back to walking. Apollo got up and began walking towards her still singing. Apollo didn't care if he left his guitar case behind, he still played his guitar. Of course his fan girls walked after him. So this is how Daphne felt when she was being chased by him. Too bad mother earth doesn't talk much anymore. (More like she's giving everyone the cold shoulder.) She stopped at a crossing of intersection. She pressed the button for the crossing sign. Apollo walked up behind her only inches away from her hair. Alyssa turned around to look at the crowd of girls he looked for a certain girl. (Not really looking for a girl, well one that would fit in her plan.) She saw the perfect girl. It was a girl who is probably nineteen, she had short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and she wore glasses. The glasses didn't hurt or improve her looks; she was okay looking overall if you were to ask any guy. She had a look that said I wish I could go out with that guy look. Alyssa took out a cell phone; well it was a special cell phone. It had a charm swaying down from it that concealed the location she was calling from monsters. Thank you Pan, she had thought when Pan had given it to her a when the first cell phones came out. She decided this was the two weeks to claim some favors that people owed her. "Yes hello may I speak to Mr. Limbord." Alyssa said into the phone. "Oh tell him about the 98 ski resort incident." Alyssa waited for a few moments then she heard a man's voice. "Yeah you still owe me one: okay I have this friend I would like to send to your restaurant. He has a date and asked me if I could help him get a good first impression for him on the girl. So I thought why not your restaurant. Okay they should be coming around say six o'clock. Good okay, it was no problem, tell Allie I said hi." Alyssa said ending the call. She could wait for the sign on the other side of the street to change to allow her to cross. She turned around and hugged Apollo. Although the guitar got in the way a bit. She smiled at the girl she had planned to use. From the girl's point of view looked like Apollo was telling Alyssa something as his mouth was close to her ear. Alyssa broke the hug as a stunned Apollo was trying to process what has just happened. "Hey you." Alyssa said pointing at the girl. "He says he wants to go on a date with you to night around six." Alyssa says as she let her backpack drop to the ground and toke out a pen and a pad of post it wrote the address of the resonant address on a sheet of post it note. She stuck on to Apollo's shirt. "Now you can't get out of this." She said softly to him.

"No way did you just give me a date to get rid of me"? Apollo said amazed.

"Do you want me to call Leto?" Alyssa asked with a puppy dog look on her face. Apollo groaned and went over to the girl. Alyssa smiled at his defeat. Leto owed her a favor as well; well after living so long you eventually have a couple a favors here and there that you can claim.

_Artemis's palace._

Percy had called his roommate who as well as Alyssa owed him a favor. First off he was using the phone in Artemis's palace, it has been used since it was added, and there was no way monster were going to come near this place. "Yeah can your dad get a table for me and my date?" Percy asked. Percy waited for a bit as his friend being the spoiled child that we was to call his dad with his other wasn't the snobby rich kid he was actually pretty cool about it. He helped out everyone at their times of need in their college even if they have been jerks to him. Percy was lucky the dean and most of the College Board were demigods themselves or else he would have been kicked out for missing these past few days. "Thanks man hopes you can get Lisa back man." Percy said into the phone before hanging up. Artemis looked at Percy with a 'what are you planning?' look "I hope you can get us to this place at around six this afternoon." Percy said writing down the address of the place they were going to go on a sheet of paper.

_Zeus's palace_

"I cannot believe out of all the demigods and mortals there are out there my Thalia falls for your son!" Zeus booms shaking the entire palace.

"You think I'm happy with my son dating your daughter? He could have done better than your petty daughter!" Hades roared at his brother.

"You dare say my daughter is below your son? Your son couldn't even get a date with a Cyclops!" Zeus yelled out with a laugh at the end of his sentence.

"I would believe that this is your entire problem when you jumped off the wagon all those years ago." Hades said.

"Enough do you not believe this is fate?" Aphrodite stated from covering her ears as she walked over to them.

"How is that so Aphrodite?" They both asked the goddess.

"Nico is the son of Hades that you tried to kill Zeus, and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus that you tried to kill Hades." Aphrodite said with all hopes of them letting her have her fun to take her mind off her daughter. She sighed at the thought of her eldest daughter.

"Hmm, you are right but it is wrong Aphrodite." Zeus said.

"How it is wrong you and Hera are brother and sister they are first cousins and they truly love each other without me planting the seeds. I just gave it a little water that all." Aphrodite admitted.

Hades nodded and decided to be the bigger parent. "I'll allow them one chance." Hades said with distain.

"If you will then I shall as well." Zeus said not wanting to look like an extremely strict father.

_Guest Palace (5:40 ET)_

Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and Steve were playing poker as Percy walked down the stairs in a tux that made Rachel and Annabeth gasp for air as they couldn't breathe at how handsome he looked in the tux. "And where are you going Percy?" asked Steve.

"I have a date tonight." Percy said. Now Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, and Steve dropped the jaws gapping at that statement alone.

"Who is it?" Rachel and Annabeth said with a sweet tone but their eyes gave it all away.

"Umm it's a secret." Percy said realizing he should have not told them that at all. He began running out the door as Rachel and Annabeth and Rachel chased after him. Nico shrugged off that and went back to playing poker with Steve; Nico really didn't care all he cared about now this moment was Thalia. Steve felt like he needed to go hide in his room, as Percy just stole all the girls away from the other entire guys well Alyssa someone could say is untamable like Artemis in his mind.

"Does Percy always get the girls like that?" Steve asked as Nico showed the King of clubs, Ace of spades, and nine of spades.

"Hmmm never really cared because I'm only into one girl." Nico said rolling chips in his left hand while peeking at his cards with his right hand. "Check."

"Oh and might this special girl be at Camp Half-blood?" Steve asked looking at his pocket pair of Jacks.

"Check."

"No one you need to know." Nico said turning over the turn. Ace of clubs.

_Little Heaven_

Apollo was split on this date. He lost track of Alyssa and half of him wanted to go after her, then there was this half that wanted to go through with this date. She sure knows how to send my mind to traffic thought Apollo. "May I help you sir?"Asked the waiter up by whatever you call that little table you call it were they greet guest.

"I have reservations here." Apollo said.

"Name please." The waiter said looking down at the sheet of paper on a clip board. Apollo grabbed the post it note out of his pocket and read it one last time. He let out a sigh.

"Greg A. Yager" Apollo said hating the initials of the name. Gosh she has a very evil mind. The waiter must have noticed the initials of his name because he let out a chuckle.

"All right this way." the waiter said leading the way to a beautiful table by a window that gave them a look at most of New York City. The waiter set down two menus.

"I'll right back." the waiter said as he saw a couple standing waiting to be seated.

"I have reservations here tonight." said Percy. Artemis was trying to look small and that was because Apollo was here. She saw him sitting with a blonde girl in a white dress. Artemis was wearing a purple dress, with silver animal designs on it from wolves and bears to stags and rabbits. (I felt like I needed to say it that way.) The design was on the bottom of the dress in a repeating pattern.

"Name please?" The waiter asked as a line began to from behind the two.

"Percy Jackson." Percy said. The waiter called up another waiter.

"Come with Me." said the same waiter that had asked for his name. If Artemis had the worse luck in going out with a guy then pasting and sitting in the booth in front of your brother on a date was really bad luck. Apollo was awe struck in seeing Artemis with her hair let down and with Percy. Well the Percy part was a bit overdone, but a date what has happened to his sister. The waiter set the two their menus and went only a few feet to Apollo.

"Are you ready to order sir?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I'll have the steak well done please. You dear?" Apollo said.

"I'll have the house salad and a glass of red wine." His date said.

"What would you care to drink sir?" again the waiter asked Apollo.

"I'll also have a glass of red wine." Apollo said as both he and his date gave the waiter their menus.

"So what are you going to get Artemis?" asked Percy. Apollo stood up and his date looked at him with the hmmm? Look on her face. Apollo went over to Percy's and Artemis's table.

"Fancy meeting you here sis." Apollo said with a grin.

"I don't Percy I'm still looking through the menu." Artemis said ignoring her brother.

"You know them Greg?" asked Apollo's date.

"Yeah this is my sister Artemis, and her date Percy. Percy, Artemis this is Hannah." Apollo said.

"Hey there Hannah, Greg." Percy said Greg with a slight cringe.

"I know what I'll order, you?" Artemis said acting as if Apollo wasn't even there.

"Yeah I know what I'll get." Percy said with an I'm sorry for the way she's acting look to Hannah. Apollo went back to sitting on the other side of Hannah. He started a conversation with her.

"So Artemis you going to tell me why you ignored your brother?" Percy asked as the waiter came out with a tray came out with Apollo and Hannah's order.

"I'm sorry for the long wait, what will you like to order sir?" the waiter said. Of course the reason other than that was what he was suppose to say for taking a little longer on another's order was because technically both table were how would you say family owner friends. What they order was on the house.

"It's alright." Percy said with a grin. "I'll have the Steak house burger with bacon and a side salad to go with it and a coke please. And you my dear?"

"I'll have the baby back ribs with glass of lemonade." Artemis said. They both just as Apollo and Hannah had done they gave the waiter their menu's.

_Motel 8 Room 12_

Alyssa set her back against the bed. If she wanted to she could be a millionaire although she was already. She had a bank account she barely used in eight different countries other than the USA. Hey it sucks when you have no use for the cash. Her mother had given her some of her wealth, but as usual she helped some important figures reach were they are now in the history books. She took out her father's sword. She had done a lot of searching for things for Hephaestus during ROMs height of power. So he made it so her father's sword can't age and it can't rust so it will always look shiny new. She had also asked the smith go to engrave the Greek words that her father has always taught her. Never forget those who you love. She looked at those words and smiled, and tears up. There was a knock on the door. Alyssa carefully with the sword in hand opened the door to see it was Ares. "Hey there." Ares said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Alyssa asked wanting to get rid of Ares as soon as possible.

"I have someone here to you company here for your two week quest." Ares said.

"If it's you or Apollo you can march back to Hera." Alyssa responded.

"No it's someone you know." Ares said back. And it was the oddest moment in Alyssa's long life and she's seen odd.

"Hey there long time no see eh Alyssa?" greeted the young man. He had deep dreamy ocean blue eyes and short neatly brushes hair to his right side. He had a smile his face.

"No you can't be here in the flesh Hades wouldn't let you." Alyssa said stumbling backwards.

"I Am." the young man said and she noticed he had a white backpack slung over his nice slender shoulders.

"No way John. How did you?" She asked the question towards Ares.

"Hades owes me on some wars like the Franco-Prussia war." Ares said. "So I thought why not give my son a chance to tag along the girl he loves in her possible last two weeks."

"Apollo told you didn't him. Artemis could never hide legal or anything on written from him." Alyssa muttered. John looked at her almost sad face then down to her short sword.

"Yeah he did." Ares said.

"Fine he can tag along." Alyssa said truthfully annoyed at this under handed tactic by Ares.

"Great. Now son don't do anything stupid around her remember what I told you." Ares said trying to joke around. No one was laughing. "Fine you guys don't have a sense of humor." Ares said disappearing.

"If we don't have a sense in humor he has no comedy at all." John said making Alyssa giggle. Wait I just giggled now way, Alyssa thought.

"You know you get cuter every time I see you." John said finally walking into the room.

"I'll sleep on the pull out couch you can sleep on the bed." Alyssa said.

"No you sleep on the bed." Alyssa said. John felt there was strange awkwardness in the room.

"Why are you being too nice to me?" asked John.

"Nothing I just want to sleep on the pull out couch." Alyssa said hoping he wouldn't push it any farther.

"No there is something wrong with you why are you being this nice?" asked John.

"Leave it alone." Alyssa says.

"No I'm not, not till you tell me why." John said walking towards her and closing the distance fast.

"Leave it alone I said." Alyssa says once again.

"No tell why now." John said softly into her ear as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"Because you gave your life for me and you said you love me with your last dying breath." Alyssa final admitted and finally for the fifth time in her long life span showed weakness in front of someone. She began crying.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in some way with those words but I really love you." John said placing his lips on hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alyssa didn't shove or kiss him stood there and watch him steal her first kiss from her lips. He broke it. "Go to bed now!" Alyssa screamed. John just chuckled. Alyssa watched him grab a large t-shirt and red shorts from his backpack and went into the rest room. She placed two fingers on her lips. She shook off some thoughts and pulled out the bed mattress from under the couch cushions.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." John said coming out of the bathroom holding his old clothes in one arm. She ignored him and went back to her bed. She had found the extra blankets and pillow in the supposed jacket closet and placed on her bed for the night. He looked down as he went over towards the supposed room bed. When he reached the bed he looked back at her. She was always an independent woman, John thought.

_Outside Little Heaven_

"Tomorrow you're off to camp Half-blood and then back to college right Percy?" Artemis asked as they exited the resonant.

"Yeah. So how was this date for you?" Percy asked.

"Not that bad though Apollo was the really the only thing that ruined it." Artemis joked. She found Percy holding her hand. "Well time to go back." Artemis said. Part of her head said to kiss Percy, another said wait to see if he kisses you and another ditch him here for an hour and come back. She disliked all of the ideas. In a flash they were in her palace back on the island. "Thank you for taking me out on a date." Artemis said softly.

"What? I thought you would hate going on a date." Percy said.

"Well, it was my first and it wasn't that bad. You are technically then second guy ever to ask me on a date." Artemis said turning a little and a little means a small patch of her face was red.

"Well your welcome I guess, and thank you for not making me look like a fool or anything near that." Percy said.

"Why would I do that?" Artemis asked.

"Because you hate 99.9% of males." Percy said.

"Hey all gods and goddesses have certain images that they need to up hold." Artemis said.

"Okay I was only joking. Well I'll probably never see till summer or next year." Percy said sadly he was falling more and more for Artemis, she was becoming more open and trusting with him. It was either they were becoming close friends or maybe true love was forming for them. Percy began walking for the front doors and felt Artemis wrap her arms around his waist. She placed her head on his shoulders.

"Well then Good bye Percy Jackson till we met again." she said pulling away.

_Guest Palace_

Nico looked pale when he saw Thalia with her father and his dad was next to him. "Thalia, me and Hades have decided to allow you two one chance and one chance in your life time to make this relationship work." Zeus said. Hades nodded when Nico looked at his father. "I will talk about Artemis about you and the hunt tomorrow morning. But you will have to stay at camp since you probably wouldn't want to go back to your mother." Zeus said as Thalia rolled her eyes at that last comment about her mother.

"Wait what changed your minds about us?" Nico asked.

"Umm Aphrodite shone some light to me and Zeus, son." Hades said, this would probably be the only time the god of the dead would be praising the goddess of love in the next few centuries in any way.

"Really." Thalia said.

_Aphrodite's palace._

"Your daughter is very cunning I have to say, maybe her father is a son of Hermes?" Apollo asked as he saw Aphrodite looking into her mirror.

"Yes she is very cunning." Aphrodite sighed.

"Why are you letting her end her long life now?" Apollo asked. Aphrodite sighed again.

"Time after time I hurt her whenever I try to help her." Aphrodite said. "She is the only child I really failed at raising. She's been more hurt by me than anything else she's gone through."

"What do you mean?" Apollo questioned.

"I gave birth to her simply and when I try to visit her once Ares flips out and decides her dad needs to go. Then I try to tell her it's okay to love, I start giving her friends in the Hunt a few sprinkles of water on their seed of love. They leave and I caused Artemis's more realization that mortals are meant to fall in love. So that's why she doesn't kill them anymore and don't tell your sister that I was helping her hunters feelings come out. So her friends slowly passed away one by one so she never really holds anyone other than Artemis as very close friend. Everyone else is just a friend. Then John, I finally secretly tried to push her towards him. They had so much income, well that I knew and she was falling for him and so I gave the extra push to go to lunch with him. And look what happened to him." Aphrodite said slowly not wanting Apollo to see her tears that were slowly building up.

"Wow no that just pure bad luck." Apollo couldn't help but say that, come on she tries to help her child and things get really out of hand.

"Now you see why I barely put up a fight against her wishes." Aphrodite said. "Now if you don't mind, can you please leave me alone?"

_The next morning Motel 8 room 12_

Alyssa awoke to the sound of someone nearing her. She has always been a light sleeper. She pulled out her father's short sword and swung it in the direction of the steps and stopped. It was only a few centimeters for a man with black hair, brown eyes, and a pretty big white smile. Somehow this week is getting more and weirder thought Alyssa pulling the sword away from his neck. "Eros why are you here?" Alyssa asked.

"Checking up on my sis what else." Eros said still smiling at her. John woke up and went out to the living room. He saw a man in a black jacket, blue jeans and what looked to be brand new white puma shoes. The man looked over to John. "So did he get luck last night?" Eros said with a more evil smile. Alyssa wanted to spit in his face but oh well.

"No we are not sleeping together why you think I'm sleeping here." Alyssa roared at Eros.

"Awe and I thought us Aphrodite kids could get any one of the opposite gender, and if he did sleep with you I would have gotten pay back for you know what." Eros said laughing. Alyssa smacked him with her pillow. "Okay I'll stop, though he doesn't seem like your type."

"He's your dad's kid." Alyssa said.

"Oh really now I see how he's your type of guy." Eros said still teasing her.

"Okay Eros if you don't want me gives you another scar for your wife to see then knock it off." Alyssa said shoving her father's sword in front of his face.

"Okay take a chill pill sis." Eros said. "Oh hey bro I'm Eros son of Aphrodite and Ares. Romans and most people call me Cupid."

"Wait your cupid you aren't a baby." John said.

"Where has his brain been?" Eros whispered to Alyssa.

"He didn't go to camp half-blood and he isn't like me an old relic, and your dad didn't really bother teaching or giving him any hints of being a demigod." Alyssa whispered back.

"Great old dad doing what he uses to do." Eros said laughing. "Well for your information I make children happen. That probably why people keep thinking of me as a baby." Eros said that with total honesty he never understood why his icon was a baby.

"Okay give a second to take this in, cause I just had a quick lesson coming back from the underworld." John said.

"Oh dad claimed one of the favors Hades owes him why would he do that?" Eros said softly.

"Your dad likes me as in likes me. Smart one." Alyssa said.

"Oh wait what!" Eros said.

"You remember when we use to argue?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes and don't you dare switch topics on me." Eros said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Motel 8 room 12_

John looked at the two as if they were very old friends, or real brother and sister. "Uh how old are you?" John asked looking at Alyssa.

"I don't know I lost count after 352." Alyssa said as John had the WTF look across his face. That lit up a laughing fest from Eros and Alyssa. Eros held up his hand up for me to high five. Which of course she gave him. Even though neither of them would admit, they were super close brother and sister. No they weren't in love and it's not because Eros scrapped himself with that arrow that lead to his marriage. It was because Alyssa never really liked any man past a friend or sibling.

"Now that was priceless I wish I had a camera." Eros said.

"If you did I would want copies of it." Alyssa said. John's face now showed pure rage at the two.

"Well got to go Alyssa." Eros said disappearing.

"Well that was interesting." Alyssa said going back to her old calm self.

"What are you bipolar?" John asked at how she just switched from different emotions instantly.

"I know how to act alright." Alyssa said shrugging.

"Ugh was my face really that priceless?" He asked.

"Only next to Zeus's when Hera finds out about his affairs." Alyssa joked.

"Oh that wasn't funny at all. So what are we?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked back.

"I mean relationship wise." John asked.

"I'd like to stay friends." Alyssa said finding her backpack and opening it looking for clothes. John kept quite. She pulled out a white towel and green top with a red dragon design on the left side. She also brought out a pair of deep blue jeans. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." John said. When Alyssa was inside the bathroom with the shower running John went over and looked at her sword. He read the Greek because of course all demigods can. Never forget those who you love, he read it over and over. He decided to be a douche bag of course wouldn't you be itching to find what she had in her backpack? Well he did. He was about to open her backpack but decided against his thought. He sat there looking at the sword and the words written on it. Who she can't forget, he thought to himself.

_Camp Half-blood_

Thalia and Nico seemed a tad over happy for their own good when they were at camp. I mean great everyone in camp came to welcome them back. Percy and Artemis gave each other sad looks when Artemis had to part. She took the hunt with her; she was the first god to leave. She left behind Thalia and promised Zeus that if Nico broke her heart then she would take Thalia back without a second thought. Though Zeus had to promise he wouldn't bother her or her hunters for a few decades. That meant Zeus couldn't secretly flirt with her hunters as they had swore on the Styx River. Her last glimpse of Percy was his smile directed at her. She had some explaining to do with her remaining hunters. The hunt was technically leaderless if Artemis had to do something and left them. Without Alyssa to keep them on task and at the ready with military type drills and Thalia's tough personality how were they going to mange? Majority of the hunters kept the same mental personality age wise when they joined the hunt so they were still teenagers in their minds Percy had seen her leave with a look of what he thought was regret. He sighed. Annabeth was tending to one of her brothers who seemed to have broken his arm somehow he wouldn't say who did. Percy saw Apollo playing his lyre for his kids witch didn't sound that bad. "Percy I've got to go now sorry." his father said waving good bye.

"Bye dad." Percy said. Hades and Zeus were watching Thalia and Nico like a hawk though no one paid attention to them.

_Two hours later_

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Rachel were standing in front of the big house waiting for Apollo to drive them and drop them off at their colleges. Thalia walked over from inside the big house. "So all you guys going back to college?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah going back to USC." Nico said looking over to her and mouthed 'I'll miss you.'

"NYU for me." Percy said sadly staring at the sunset. Although he will never admit this Percy was waiting for the moon to rise because you know who it supposed to represent.

"Mid-western for me." Rachel said staring dreamily into Percy's eyes that were facing the sun.

"Everyone should know mine." Annabeth said laughing and as a chain reaction everyone else laughed with her.

" Yeah we know don't rub it in." said Rachel. " You're only there cause your mom is Athena."

_Motel 8 room 12_

It had been hours since they had gone out. John looked at Alyssa as her green shirt was pretty tight on her. He couldn't stand it anymore. He went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him with confusion. " Why don't you like me the way I do you?" He asked her she looked into his eyes. Those eyes searched her face for answers.

"Because I don't love you." She said and she felt a sharp pain her chest.

"Why don't you even give me one chance?" He questioned. She wanted to scream because I'm most likely going to die by the end of next week. And I won't let you die for me because of that again. I can't you see it wasn't meant to be? With those thought the pain in her chest was more painful.

" I can't." she said breaking his grip and walking out of the motel room into the hallway wanting to run away from him, but a part of her wanted her to run back to him and let him hold her in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Summer time at Camp Half-blood, first day of summer camp._

Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood seeing Nico looking for someone like a desperate man. Annabeth was walking over to him as well Rachel. I was wondering if Artemis was here waiting to greet me but then again she has a reputation to up hold. He smiled at that last thought. Maybe I really do love Artemis, he thought. Then he looked around to see the camp was in high spirits. Then it struck him when he saw the Aphrodite cabin was not present in this first day announcement of summer camp. Then it struck him again that maybe, no she couldn't be. He took out the letter that Alyssa had given or rather left for him. He read it and he had heard about the contract from Apollo when he had given him the ride to NYU. Chiron was talking now and he put the letter back in his pocket. Okay no offense to Chiron here, but everyone was tired of his blabbering. He felt a hand on his left arm and he turned to see Annabeth there. She was smiling at him and he smiled back. You know what old people say an old flame dies hard, and his feelings for Annabeth weren't dying. He looked her over looking for any feelings other a warm happiness. "Hey Percy." She greeted.

"Hi Annabeth." He said back. Rachel came over and put a hand on my other arm.

"What's up guys?" Rachel greeted them. If you could imagine lighting shooting out the girls' eyes at the other then that's what Percy saw in the girls glare at the other. Percy sighed.

"Nothing." Percy replied.

"Same here." Annabeth said. After Chiron's little speech everyone went to their cabins. Percy again was again stuck with his sister this summer. They were asking him if he was going to get together was someone.

"Hey Percy are you going out with someone?" asked Grace.

"NO." Percy spat out.

"Is there anyone you want to go out with?" questioned April.

"Well maybe." Percy said.

"Really, who is it?" inquired Sarah.

"I think I'll keep it to myself." said Percy.

"Fine." said all three girls. Percy chuckled.

Artemis gazed at her hunters who were down mood wise. No one talked much since Alyssa and Thalia were excluded since February. If Aphrodite was mad at me I would have lost all my hunters, thought Artemis. Every god and goddess knew that Aphrodite wrath was the truly anyone's nightmare. Artemis has finally admitted that a life without a moment of love in their life is a cruel lifeless life. Taylor walked over to Artemis, who was sitting on a large rock with a flat surface. Artemis was staring at the other hunters, not noticing Taylor until Taylor put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "Lady Artemis, has anything happen to my sister?" Taylor asked with pleading eyes. Artemis could have sworn her heart dropped down three inches at that question.

"I think that you should ask your mother about that when we go back to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis said lower her head. You stupid girl why did you leave when you still had people still here that care about you, Artemis thought.

"So she really is gone then, I wish I could have talked to her one more time." Taylor said. "What a selfish older sister." Taylor's eyes were now watering. Artemis was a bit uneasy.

"Yes she was a selfish girl, but she always did things for others before herself." Artemis said. Artemis looked over at the sun and saw that it looked empty in away or blank with no emotion. Artemis could tell her brother was still upset. Ares was having a lot of anger issues these past few months, and Aphrodite refused to talk to anyone. She was always missing when a meeting was called in those months that had pasted. Artemis knew Aphrodite may have a lot of children, but Alyssa was the one she herself blames for being a mother who was never really there at went back to the tents that were set up in the clearing of the forest. Artemis looked over to the letter Alyssa had given her; Taylor couldn't see due to it was behind Artemis's back. She hadn't had the nerve to read it or even open the letter. She let out a sigh and opened it up. She unfolded the neatly folded paper. And began to read it.

_Dear Lady Artemis,_

_If you're hurting witch I doubt you are showing on the outside then I hope you can forgive me. Maybe love was always in every beings heart. I don't think I know about Percy. If you could see me I would be smiling. I know my last wish was a pretty damn hard one for you Lady Artemis. " Life is more beautiful with love." Lady Artemis and I hope you can keep the others at bay. *wink* If I tell you who they are that wouldn't be fair now would it. Someone has to to play offical for Percy's sake. Remeber an old flame dies hard, mine was a spark. It seems sons of old sea brain chase after you. I will miss all the things mortals would miss. If Taylor thinks I'm selfish then tell her my final wish. Time is something mortals have too little of, yet immortals have too much of. I wish you the best of luck in making the first love in your life the last. I have underestimated the power of the heart and look at where I am. I'm sorry but I don't regret loving him. I only wish and pray that you come out of this mess Happy Lady Artemis._

_Sincerely your late hunter Alyssa ******_

Artemis smiled at the letter. Just like her to always be depressive yet happy, thought Artemis.

_Olympus_

Aphrodite was taking the first steps out of her palace in months. She looked gone and blank. Ares was taking out his anger in his gym but he was yelling so loud that all of Olympus could hear his rants and frustration. She kept to herself as Hera walked past her. Apollo just got back from his duties and stomped to his palace mumbling words of self pity to himself. Zeus was getting angry at the three for being this upset at a demigod's death. But he left them to solve their problems themselves as he had to watch out for his daughter Thalia's boyfriend. Aphrodite stopped by a bench in the park where Hera's golden apples grew. She sighed. "What an intelligent daughter of mines." She said to herself letting out a hallow laugh.

_2 days later Camp Half-Blood_

Percy walked around camp seeing campers spar and talk. He smiled as none of them most likely will ever get to be involved in the things he had to face a few years back with Luke. The Aphrodite kids were acting ten times more angry then those of the Ares cabin. It was maybe because people were nagging about why there mom and they refused to do many camp activities like they would do the things that the other campers did often. Percy saw many campers form say very close relationships already. As in boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. He smiled and chuckled at how some guys were getting girls alone to confess. Things in camp were happy mostly. Clarisse refused to believe what her father had said when he lasted talked to her. Percy saw Thalia and Nico together though everyone was still suspecting nothing as people were too busy in their own problem at the moment. He saw them talking about something and that he couldn't catch. "Hey the Hunters are here!" Some camper yelled. Percy without even thinking he turned to look into Artemis's eyes and she looked happy. He walked over well more like ran ahead of the crowd of boys checking out the hunters. Chiron was annoyed that once again Artemis comes to camp unannounced. When Artemis saw Percy her heart felt better. You killing hunters or seeing them die is on the top of Artemis's list of stuff that hurt her a lot, but seeing Percy made her feel better.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Camp half-blood

Percy felt defeated to his insane heart. Love was his greatest foe he has ever faced as well as his source of happiness. It was confusing as half of him leaps out to Artemis and the other for Annabeth. Artemis looked at all the campers and Chiron's annoyed look. The hunters were again giving the male campers looks that said hit on me and I'll put an arrow through your skull. "Lady Artemis it is good to see you again. What an unexpected visit." Chiron said.

"It is good to see you too Chiron." Artemis greeted, her eyes wandering every now and again to Percy. "I will leave my hunters here while I attend to personal matters."

"I see, very well Lady Artemis." Chiron muttered. It has been a very good week for Chiron to explain his aggressive behavior.

_A few hours later (6:00pm to be exact)_

Percy was walking by the tree line and was wondering what personal matters did Artemis had to take care of. He sat on a log watching camp life. Grace was playing with April and two boys. Both who Percy know, their names are Mike son of Dionysus, and Sam son of Demeter. Great in about five years I'm playing older brother, just what I need he thought.

Olympus

Artemis had taken Taylor here so she will know the entire about Alyssa in Alyssa's last week. She saw Apollo and cursed in ancient Greek. He looked worse than when he found out what mother earth had given Daphne's wish. He never had the girl that he truly wanted twice. Artemis knew not to meddle in his time of sorrow. Time went by quickly for the gods so months were almost comparable to days in major events. Artemis noticed Hera giving her a look in which Artemis couldn't seem to grasp.

_Aphrodite's palace_

Taylor for the first time in her life was in what people would refer to as her mom's house. Aphrodite felt compelled to tell Taylor what Alyssa's last two were like. Why couldn't Artemis tell her, Aphrodite thought. Taylor sat on one of the couches with red hearts on them. Taylor stayed silent as her mother brought her a cup of green tea. Taylor sighed; Alyssa would be laughing at her for actually willingly trying tea. Aphrodite set the cup on the table as her took her seat across from her daughter. "So mom what happen to Alyssa?" Taylor asked softly afraid of why she gone.

"She...

_Camp half-blood_

Percy was walking down towards his cabin then Athena showed up. Percy looked up at her, she was in his way. The other campers were sleeping well most of them. "Lady Athena why are you here?" Percy asked not evening saying hi or how's it going.

"You of course. "With that Athena broke the distance barrier between them and kissed him passionately. Just then Artemis appeared and them kissing was the first thing she saw.

"What the Hades are you two doing?" Artemis asked. And at his name Hades showed up and what he saw was on his long list of what he never wanted to see. Hades came here to get out of the endless piles of paper work of those who were crossing over. And wow Zeus's daughters are the best at choosing guys their father would love them to be with. Hades chuckled at Zeus's unfortunate candidate for son in law. Percy broke the kiss and realized that Artemis and Hades were there. Athena blushed and gave Artemis a look that made Artemis really mad. If there was a record of every immortals worst outburst of sheer anger then this would top Artemis's last record by a million. Artemis's hands clenched into fists.

"Uh mom did I just see you kiss Percy?" Annabeth asked from her hiding spot which was a tree not far away. Artemis felt a weird feeling in her chest like something broke. Percy was silent as Hades took this scene to be the most amusing thing since mother earth went cold.

"Yes I was dear." Athena replied still red all over her face. Speaking of the devil Nico and Thalia came jogging up and looked at the odd sight.

_1 month later_

Well for the first time in summer, for those countries and areas that hunt in the summer no hunter got anything for the entire month. Artemis was feeling stupid and selfish. Why did I get angry over Percy and Athena kissing? Artemis thought, me and Percy don't even have a confirmed relationship. And Percy never told me he loves me, thought Artemis. Do I love him or is it just really late hormones? Artemis endless doubted her love for Percy. Damn Ares won't shut up and Apollo is freaking wasting away, mother earth help me thought Artemis.

Camp Half-Blood Athena cabin

Annabeth and her mother were the only ones in the cabin. "I never thought I'd have to compete with my mom for a guy." Annabeth said almost laughing.

"Well I finally saw what you saw in him." Athena muttered. There was knocking at the door and Annabeth went over to answer it. When she opened the door Percy was standing before her and he saw Athena over Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hi Annabeth, hey there Athena." Percy greeted. "I want to say something to you two. I..."

_Few minutes later_

Annabeth stormed out of her cabin with awe struck Athena looking at Percy, unable to believe what Percy had just said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Artemis's palace on Olympus_

Artemis had been spying on what Percy had said to Athena and Annabeth, when she heard those words she left her palace instantly.

_Back a few months in the motel lobby_

Alyssa ran into the motel lobby with her tears already drying. The clerk at the front desk decided to talk to her. "Hey there what seems to be the problem?" Alyssa looked at him with eyes of confusion.

"Nothing." Alyssa said strait and blandly.

"Come on you can't fool these trained eyes. I've seen a lot of people that stayed here have problems." the clerk said. Alyssa finally looked at him. He was African American, tall about 6' 8 she guess, short cut black hair that was curly, brown eyes and what looked like a friendly smile and personality. She also guessed he was in his late 40's.

"Okay, I just don't know if I should let a guy I like and he loves me into my life. By the way names Alyssa." Alyssa said.

"Names Tim, and about your problem I think you should let him into your life as a lover. I mean if you like him and you know that he loves you then l believe you should give him a try." Tim said.

"But the last I tried to let him it ended badly for him and me. It's not like an old flame or anything." Alyssa said as John walked down the hall. She straightened up and Tim smiled. Alyssa walked out of the motel. John began to follow her.

"Hey there kid, she really likes you but she doesn't feel ready to open up to you why don't you go back to the room and wait for her return. John gave Tim a puzzled look and decided to go with the older man's advice and walked back towards the room. Alyssa was walked all the way to the closest park. Parks always calmed her down during times of stress for her. She went over to a bench and sat down looking at the pond in front of her. Even though it was snowing the frozen pond still looked beautiful. Alyssa finally felt the presence of an elderly woman sitting on the other side of the bench.

"Hello Alyssa." The elderly woman said. Alyssa saw that the old Lady had a rose growing in her hands. It was strange as it was literally growing in her hands.

"Demeter?" Alyssa questioned, and then second guessed herself as Demeter usually looked around 28 years old. The old woman moved over to Alyssa and leaned her head near Alyssa's ear and whispered her name to Alyssa. Alyssa's face showed shock and awe. "No way you can't be her."

"My child impossible is only what you believe is impossible." the old lady said.

"You stole that from someone I can't remember." Alyssa said.

"No time for small chit chat. Here take this rose." the old lady said. "It will never wilt or die if you're with the one you belong with. No go my child." the old lady said.

"Wow I never thought I'd ever see you." Alyssa said standing up and taking the rose.

"Take care my child." with that the lady was gone.

"Bye grandmother." Alyssa said softly. (a/n: With that you guys should know who she is after I clear this up, Aphrodite technically is Ouranos' daughter in a way cause she was from his blood falling into the sea so says the myth so that lady would be Alyssa's Grandmother. :P)

_Motel room (a/n: I'll be referring this room to the Motel room from now on for this part of the story.)_

John was surprised as Alyssa came back with a rose that was like it was home in her hand as it was in perfect condition. She set it down the coffee table in front of the couch. John walked over to her. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." John said.

"It's okay." Alyssa said still looking at the rose. John went over to the other side of the coffee to look into her eye, her beautiful hazel eye.

"I hope we can at least be friends." John said sadly.

"Sure but I was actually thinking about something else." Alyssa said smiling devilishly.

"What were you thinking about?" John asked totally clueless.

"How about you being my boyfriend?" Alyssa said without blushing. John on the other hand made a regular blush look like the color blue.

"I thought you'd never give me a chance." John said grinning like he just got the best birthday present ever.

"You will always be clueless." Alyssa said faking feeling annoyed by his true cluelessness.

"I might be clueless but I'm your clueless idiot. My Lady." John said.

"Oh no sir John is so full of himself. Let me wipe that grin off your face." Alyssa said playing around with him. He sighed.

"Is Lady Alyssa challenging her knight to a duel?" John inquired.

"Oh no it's more like Amazon Alyssa is being challenged by Lady John." Alyssa said seductively leaning her face so it was only centimeters from his.

"Oh let's see who the Lady, my beautiful angel of...is" John said before he was cut off by her jumping on top of him. She pinned his arms with each of her hands to the ground as she sat on his chest.

"Give up now Lady John." Alyssa purred.

"Oh I never thought you had a playful side to you at all. That makes things interesting." John said. "And no I'm sorry but a knight never admits he's a lady."

"Did you just say all knights are ladies but they're never going to tell anyone that they're a lady? Smooth choice of words Lady John." Alyssa said as John tried to shift his weight to reverse the positions they were in now but it was useless.

"Let me go Alyssa." John said.

"Not till you admit it." Alyssa said.

"Okay Lady John yields." John said. Alyssa got off of him and turned around to go take a shower. But she was swept off her feet by John who took them to the bedroom. He pinned her to the bed and looked into her eyes.

"Now it's your turn Lady Alyssa." He said into her ear.

"I'm sorry but saying that is like throwing away my shield." Alyssa said. ( A/n: Its consider a like a sin to return home from battle in the classical age in Greece without your shield as it means you ran or threw your shield away to leave the man to your right and left open. well at least that's what my research showed me in Sparta.)

"Oh really." John said having his lips only millimeters from hers.

"Yes." Alyssa quickly said and kissed him. Causing him to loosen his hold on her for a second in surprise and Alyssa toke that opportunity to change the way they were. She flipped them and she smiled at John. "I always win in these things. Now be a good boy and stay in here while I take a shower and sleep on the couch."

Athena cabin a few minutes before Annabeth stormed out.

"I love Artemis and nothing on this planet can change that I'm sorry." Percy said. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry and Athena was in a state of shock that could have put her in a mental hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_My first mistake was never telling you, my second was going to your wedding, _

_And the third mistake was telling you on the ballroom floor._

_1 month time back in the Poseidon cabin after the Kiss,_

Percy was confused as his heart felt more broken then when Annabeth left him, when he saw Artemis standing there looking at Athena kissing him. He would be lying if he said he didn't like that kiss, but he felt nothing on his part. As in he felt no true genuine love for her. Why do I feel so confuse about who I love, was the thought that went through Percy's head. Grace looked at her brother seeing his face clearly showing discomfort and confusion. "What's wrong Percy?" Grace asked.

"Nothing." Percy said quickly.

"Okay. By the way I was asked out by Mike to the dance tonight." Grace said, blushing a bit. Percy's brotherly side kicked in.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Percy said.

"Oh come on." Grace whined. "I should have never told you."

_Still 1 month back few hours later._

Percy watched from a bench as his sisters Grace and April danced with guys. Nico and Thalia weren't here, because they were dancing by Thalia's tree in secret. Percy on the other hand was getting mauled by Annabeth and Rachel's pleads in wanting to dance with him. "Percy do you want to dance?" Annabeth asked still shocked that her mom had kissed him.

"You want to dance with me right?" Rachel asked glaring at Annabeth. Percy looked up at the stars then to the moon. He smiled without even meaning to. Rachel and Annabeth had confused looks when he smiled. They looked up to what he was looking at and all they saw was the full moon and the dots of stars. Percy for some weird reason he wanted to be able to see her at this moment.

_Apollo echoed in Percy's head, "Hey man my sis isn't happy about that kiss at all, she's never been upset in her life as now. Now I have to stop falling down in my sadness to help her. You better say you're sorry you..." _

"Percy!" Both Rachel and Annabeth screamed in each of his ears. Percy woke up and looked around to see the dancing was almost over as only five couples were left.

"I'm sorry but how long was I out?" Percy asked.

"A few minutes." Rachel answered. "Everyone else is resting for the final song."

"Oh sorry for dosing off." Percy said sadly.

At Thalia's tree

They were sitting on the ground with their backs against the tree trunk. Thalia rested her head on Nico's right shoulder and neck. Nico rested his head a top of hers. "You looked beautiful as always tonight." Nico said kissing her head.

"I wonder how the hunt is doing without me." Thalia said looking up at the stars.

"They're probably suffering from not having you to bossing them around Lady Artemis isn't there." Nico commented.

"What I'm not bossy." Thalia said giving him a deadly glare.

"Oh really?" Nico said playfully with smirk forming on his face.

"Stop playing with me, or I'll leave you Di Angelo." Thalia warned.

"Is that a threat?" Nico questioned.

"No dear, it's a promise." Thalia said smiling at him.

"That's not funny Thalia." Nico said sternly.

" It is to me." Thalia said with a puppy eyes.

" You have a horrible sense of humor." Nico muttered under his breath.

" I heard that, you don't even humor if it hit you square in the face." Thalia said angry tone.

" Resorting to your fists now?" Nico questioned knowing she was fuming with anger.

" No. How did we end up here anyways I mean the conversation." Thalia asked sweetly.

" I implied that you were bossy love." Nico said bringing her closer to him. She snuggled up to him.

" I'm not bossy and thats final death breath." Thalia said.

_Fastforward to a day before Percy confesses to Athena and Annabeth that he loves Artemis in his cabin_

Percy had been a little off, and by a little off he acted like he was being chased by Kronos himself. He sat on his bed waiting for realization to why he was feeling like he was being deprived of life itself. Then it hit him like the day when Luke tried to kill on his very first year here. He loved Artemis but he had been too scared to open himself up to someone after what Annabeth had done to him. And he had been saying that he couldn't love her because he felt like in the end he was going to hurt himself again, but worse. He began to feel like his old self again but it was still wasn't completely himself as he felt something was missing in side of him.

_Okay present time_

Percy began walking away from the Athena Cabin and towards his own Cabin. As he was about to reach the first few steps to the cabin door Artemis appeared in front of him with tears flowing from her eyes. She was smiling, which was odd, thought Percy. She wrapped her arms around him and on his shoulder soaking his shirt almost completely. "Artemis I have something to tell you." Percy said. Although Artemis knew what he was about to say, she wanted him to say that to her in person. "I love you and nothing on this planet will stop me from loving you other then you I think." Percy said those last few words as a joke.

"I love you too Percy Jackson." Artemis said. Grace, Nico, April, Rachel, Thalia, Chiron and Dionysus were standing around them and had heard what they had just said.

"Oh what till dad hears this?" Dionysus said with a smile. Chiron smiled as well and Percy's sisters were also smiling. Thalia and Nico were in awe at that special moment.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As the sky boomed with the sound of thunder and lightning flashing across the sky as well, Percy protectively held Artemis close to him with one arm. He down at her and kissed her forehead as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. Nico and Thalia gave the other couple looks of disbelief. Zeus and Poseidon appeared with looks that cannot be explained in one word. The look on the fathers faces were looks of disbelief, and total anger with a hint of what that do you two think you two are doing. "Percy walks away from her." Poseidon ordered. Percy stood where he was even after Artemis whispered to him to do so he got more protective of her as he held her a little more tightly. Poseidon toke it as Percy said I will not leave her side. But Poseidon tried on last time. "Percy we need to talk."

"Yes Artemis we need to talk." Zeus seconded.

"Come on Percy this is odd for you and this is extremely odd for me." Artemis said to Percy.

"Alright my huntress." Percy said so only she could hear that, making her blush getting some sounds from the crowd. The two went to their fathers.

"Bet you three days vacation that Poseidon will not allow this relationship to happen." Chiron said.

"No I am not giving you three days off Chiron and also I'm not losing to you again." Dionysus said throwing up his arms in defeat. Nico was out as in he was staring at nothing from that moment Artemis blushed. Till Thalia lightly hit the top of his head.

" Sorry Thalia." Nico said.

" It's alright no wonder shes been a little off." Thalia said smiling.

" Uh you have a plan to do something with those two don't you?" Nico said as they walked away from the group of on lookers waiting to tease the other couple.

" Yes." Thalia said.

" Oh gods help." Nico teased.

"Well it looks like the Hunt is going to be very different." Thalia said smirking like an evil villain.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you plan on teasing someone?" Nico said.

"I'm not teasing." Thalia pointed out.

"What?" Nico asked confused.

_Percy with his father._

"Percy why of all the girls on earth do you chose her?" Poseidon asked.

"I love her and why do you have such a problem with her, I mean with Annabeth you weren't this mad." Percy said knowing that his father was outraged by him choosing Artemis.

"Athena and I are rivals but she never killed anyone close to me. Sure she turned my lovers into crazy monsters but I'll never admit it to her but I deserved those. But Artemis KILLED Orion my son. And for that I will not lose you to her like I did Orion." Percy's father said with a pinch of anger and regret.

"I thought Orion was like you flirty. And also Apollo tricked her." Percy countered.

"That doesn't change the fact she shot the arrow that killed him." Poseidon replied.

"Why can't you just let me be with her? I love her and nothing you can do can change that." Percy roared at his dad.

"Percy why don't you understand that I'm protecting you?" Poseidon asked wondering what Percy did for Aphrodite to curse his son like this.

"I see nothing but regret from you father, regret of losing a son." Percy said walking away from his dad.

"Percy I will not allow you to marry her." Poseidon yelled before disappearing.

_Artemis and Zeus_

"Artemis you are giving up your oath for that excuse of a boy?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, he is different from any man and he is amazing." Artemis said. (A/n: Really OOC moment right here.) "And has best in bed." Zeus began choking on the air if it was possible. I'm going to rip him limb from limb, thought Zeus.

"Whaa!" Zeus coughed out.

"I was just kidding." Artemis said letting out a small, light giggle.

"What have you done to Artemis?" Zeus asked.

"Father, I just feel so relaxed whenever I'm with him and he brings out a more playful side of as Apollo would say." Artemis explained.

"I will allow this relationship Artemis as he brings out a happier you and seeing my little girls happy is all I truly want for them. But if he hurts you I won't even blink to fry him." Zeus said.

"Thank you father." Artemis said kind of cheerfully.

"Remember I one bad move on his part and he'll be gone." Zeus reminded before disappearing. Artemis went back to the Poseidon cabin to get hammered by Percy's sister's questions.

"What do you like the best about our brother? Did you guys kiss yet? Is this the first time a demigod and one of the gods have fallen in love? What do you think made you fall in love with him?" The girls asked.

"Okay girls leave Artemis alone." Percy said. The girls gave him looks of disappointment. They went into the cabin. Thank gods we're alone finally, thought Percy. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright it's not going to be as bad as my Hunters." Artemis said with a sigh. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Artemis I'll always be there for you. Come on I think you should meet my mom." Percy said.

"Thanks Percy. Alright to your mom's place." Artemis said slipping her hand into his, interlocking their fingers with the others. In a flash they were standing outside Paul and Sally's new apartment. Percy knocked on the door. Artemis felt really awkward at the moment.

" It'll be fine Artemis trust me." Percy said.

"Ha ha ha Percy you're the only man I trust." Artemis said.

"Why thank you my huntress." Percy said as they heard locks being unlocked.

"Stop saying that." Artemis said blushing again at his nickname for her.

"Hello Percy." Paul said after opening the door.

"Hey Paul." Percy said.

"So who's that?" Paul asked.

"My new girlfriend." Percy said.

"Oh wow seems you got on your feet quicker than you expected eh." Paul said.

"Ahem. Paul let them in." Sally said from the kitchen.

"Oh right my bad sorry. Come on in." Paul said.

"Thanks." Percy said. The two walked in after Paul. They went towards the living room area of the apartment. Percy and Artemis took seats by one another on one of the couches. Paul went into the kitchen for a bit before he came back to the living room.

"Hey Percy you want to see the view from the study room?" Paul asked giving Percy the hint that his mom wanted to talk to Artemis.

"Sure and why don't we catch up while we're at it?" Percy answered.

"Alright this way." Paul said.

"Percy doesn't just leave me here and what about you'll always be there for me?" Artemis growled at Percy.

"It'll be alright my mom just wants to talk to you and I'll be back in a bit." Percy said going out of the room. Sally walked in a few minutes after Percy left.

"Aren't you a little too young to be dating Percy?" Sally asked. I forgot I look like a sixteen year old mortal, thought Artemis.

"Well actually it's the other way around Sally." Artemis said formally. Sally looked confused, but decided to let it go.

"Okay then what's your name?" Sally asked.

"Artemis the goddess of the hunt and so on." Artemis said tired of saying the other title and so forth.

"Wait your Artemis the goddess that sworn to an oath to stay a maiden goddess?" Sally asked in disbelief. Artemis just nodded as Percy came in with Paul. "Percy you have a lot of explaining to do cause your girlfriend thinks she's Artemis."

"She is Artemis mom." Percy said.

"First off if she is Artemis why would you give up your oath, I mean there could have been lots of other times in history where you could have given up on that oath of you were her." Sally stated. Paul clearly was confused.

"I am Artemis." Artemis stated." And the reason why I would give up my oath is because I love Percy." With that there was a knock on the door. Paul went to answer it.  
" Hello Grover, Juniper." Paul said.

"Hey Paul is Percy and his new girlfriend here?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, wait how'd you know Percy had a new girlfriend?" Paul asked.

"Thalia told me." Grover said. "And to answer your second question, where else would Percy go during his summer when has not at camp?"

"okay well come on in." Paul said. When Grover and Juniper saw Artemis Juniper fainted.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming, because there is no way in Hades, no offense Percy that you are going out with Artemis." Grover blurted out.

"Thank you Grover and will you people stop making statements of disbelief that I'm Percy's girlfriend!" Artemis said in outrage.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, I'm back. And wow, 2,000 views! Thank you guys so much, and I would also like to thank my followers: Akarshit Dawra, ElderCrow (Thanks for posting my chapters) ,Fanfictionlover22, PerfectPercyStory's, TheHeroesUnited, TheRealMcLovin, and my first follower, percy zoe and artemis fan. Thank you all so much.  
**_

_Chapter 24_

_Artemis's palace a day after meeting Percy's mom_

Artemis awoke to and noticed she wasn't sleeping on her pillow. She opened her eyes to see herself sleeping on Percy's well toned chest. She looked under the blanket and thanks Zeus they were clothed. Then it came back to her what happened last night. Percy had kissed her when she brought them up to her palace and they got tried so they fell asleep on her bed. ( An: Okay I'm a bit lazy at the moment I wrote this so insert your own thoughts on that night without smut as I just explained. XD) She felt sleep consuming her again she never felt the need to sleep in the past few centuries, Percy's chest felt like the most comfortable pillow ever. Percy still sleeping pulled an arm over Artemis pulling her closer to him. Artemis drifted off to sleep again.

_An hour later_

Apollo entered Artemis's palace, when he called out her name and got no answer he went to look in her room. It surprised him when she was sleeping in Percy's arms so peacefully and she was smiling in her sleep. Apollo looked down. "You are a very good person, you are very unselfish yet selfish at the same time little girl." Apollo said with eyes watering. Damn you Lindsay you care so much for others, Thank you for bringing happiness and Hunters a full experience of life, Apollo thought in salience on his way out. Aphrodite entered Artemis's palace to see if Apollo was telling the truth. Olympus has been way too silent as in dead silence for the past few months since February. The more lively gods have been the ones hit hard by the lost. Aphrodite made a video camera appear and placed it on Artemis's night stand. She placed a rose in Percy's free hand over the blanket. She leaned over and pressed the record button on the video camera and left them. Even though this cheered her up nothing was really bringing her old self back. If she was her old self she would have stood there waiting to ask for the truth and wait for Artemis to try to shoot her. She walked out with her head hung down. About thirty minutes later. Percy stirred and felt something in his hand. He looked at the rose that he was holding. He finally he looked down to see the weight on his chest. It was Artemis and he smiled like a fool. I should sleep here more often, Percy thought. Waking up to her every morning would be more than a dream come true to her for Percy.

_Underworld_

In what you could call a rec area in the underworld Lindsay was playing with Zoe, FDR, Augustus, Hades, John, and Achilles in poker. "Achilles what'd you got?" asked Augustus as he was dealer for the table.

_(I have no idea how to play poker. This part is from Fallen121, and I didn't know what to do with it)_

"Three of kind." Achilles said as he flipped his two cards. his pair of jacks with the third in the flop.

"Ugh." John said teasing every one as he pulled out his three of a kind, except his were kings. A pocket pair of kings and the turn being a king.

"You little weasel." Achilles said faking anger. John just laughed.

"Sorry boys." Zoe said throwing her cards out. Strait flush with spades. King, Jack, Nine of spades were in the flop, turn and river. Her hand had the queen and ten of spades. Hades and FDR smiled at the boys gaping mouth though Achilles was a little freaky.

"Alright last round." Hades said.

"Hades why don't we make this interesting." Lindsay said looking at her hand.

"How so?" Hades said eyeing her reaction to her cards. But Lindsay showed nothing. Hades looked at his pocket pair of aces.

"If I win this last hand I get to go back up to the mortal world for 75 years same with john without the rebirth process and I won't ask for my three chances." Lindsay said.

"And if someone else wins?" Hades asked.

"I won't apply for my three chances flat out. But you have to swear on the River Styx." Lindsay said. Hades eyes lit up, those paper work for those demi gods wanting to go to the Isles of blest were extremely time consuming so it was win win situation for him as the odds were in his favor.

"Alright. I swear on the River Styx to honor the verbal agreement little girl." Hades said the game went on as they placed in their bets. Everyone went all in. It was just a friendly game after all.

"Full house" FDR said beating almost everyone's hands.

"Four of a kind." Hades roared like he won as Lindsay had sad look. It was the kind when you upset a little child but the child doesn't throw a tantrum but stands there crying looking at you.

"Royal flush!" Lindsay yelled as her king of hearts and queen of hearts lined up with the river, and flop of ten, ace and jack of hearts.

"Impossible!" Hades screeched. "You cheated." _(Coming from a cheater, that doesn't mean much)_

"I'd like to thank the academy and my fans for helping me make Hades go into outrage." Lindsay teased. Hades Glared at her with pure outrage but what could he do she's already dead and he had to honor their agreement.

"Augustus you aren't dealing anymore after this." Hades said. The roman just laughed." I'll be done with the paper work in a couple of days a week tops." 75 years isn't that long if she doesn't bother me, Hades thought. It was true years went by fast for immortals.

_Artemis palace right where I left off at_

Artemis stirred and saw Percy looking down at her with a huge grin on his face. "What did you do?" Artemis asked in a sleepy voice.

"Oh nothing really other than finding you sleeping on my chest and in your bed." Percy said playfully. Artemis punched him in his chest region.

"Well here." Percy said handing her the rose.

"Where'd you get this?" Artemis asked.

"Umm woke up with it in my hand." Percy said.

"Aphrodite!" Artemis roared but stopped short at how she would usually had screamed for the goddess of love wasn't around. "Damn she needs to get over it I mean I know her more than her own mother yet I'm not sickly like her."

"What?" Percy asked.

" Aphrodite would be in front of us if she was her normal self I mean she wouldn't be able to hold back seeing us like this when we awake." Artemis said.

"She's a mother who lost her daughter." Percy said softy. Then he noticed the video camera and tried to reach for it, but to no success. Artemis saw what he was trying to reach for and grabbed it and handed it to him. "Looks like she was here not too long ago." Percy said as he looked at the recording time and paused it. Artemis picked up the video camera and crushed it in her hand.

"Well with that gone I'm not that mad at her." Artemis said sighing.

"I think this will keep her off your mind." Percy said kissing her gently. Artemis kissed back. Artemis broke the kiss.

"That actually works." Artemis said. "We need to get out of bed."

"Do we have to?" Percy whined starting to try to get out of the bed.

"Yes Percy we do or else we'd never leave the bed." Artemis said slightly sad.

"Yea." Percy said. There was a knock on the door. Artemis went straight away to answer it leaving Percy alone. Percy pouted. When Artemis opened the door she had a jaw dropping moment. She saw a girl no more than 16 years old standing in front of her. But what was the truly shocking part was the girl looked exactly like her but she had Percy's seaweed green eyes.

"Hi Mom?" The girl greeted shyly. The girl was shorter then Artemis by like half a foot but Artemis knew the girl wasn't done growing yet, as well as Artemis's height for a mortal woman was about a foot taller than average. Artemis was salient for a few seconds.

"Hello and who might you be." Artemis asked nicely.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you my name mom it's against the rules of time traveling. But I'll give you this." the girl said handing over a piece of paper. When Artemis looked at the piece of paper she was given the girl was gone. Artemis read the note.

_Dear Mom,_

_Heads up Grandpa Poseidon is going to start a war when dad asks you to marry him._

_PS, Your son says hi._

_(A/N. And that doesn't break the time travel rules?)_

Artemis scratched her head and thought about it. "What are you reading Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Nothing Percy." She retorted as she burned the paper.

_Future Artemis Cabin_

"Tyler Di Anglos couldn't you have given me more time?" Slyvana scolded the grandchild of Hades and Zeus.

"Sorry but your brother was coming by and I thought he might see me using this." Tyler said.

"Ugh well you should return it." Slyvana said. "Men, never given them a duty suited for a woman." She muttered under her breath. Tyler walked out of the cabin.

"Slyvana Lesal Jackson come outside now." Artemis yelled from outside the cabin. Uh oh, oh well at least I got it through Slyvana thought to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

_**This chapter's file got corrupted, so I had to re-do it. If I try to open the original one, my computer explodes. I hope you enjoy, or my hard work will have been for nothing.**_

_Chapter 25_

_Loving her was enough for me, yet she loves another who has broken her heart before. Yet I'm here as her shoulder to lean on. Who am I, I ask myself._

_Zeus's cabin one week later_

Thalia laid on her bed as her brothers talked about their crushes. Sad thing was most girls in camp had crushes on either Nico or Percy. "Hey Sam do you really like Grace?" said one of them. Oh yea their twins which annoys Thalia the most.

"Well yeah, she's just, well, just amazing in my eyes." Sam said running a hand through his red hair, though they were twins Sam had red hair from their mom and his brother black hair. "So you like Sarah from the Apollo cabin eh Nate."

"Yeah so what if she's a little off at times?" Nate said before his brother could point out her biggest flaw.

"Would you two stop talking about girls like that?" Thalia said. They looked at her with smiles.

"Your just mad cause Nico isn't here this week because he has to run errands for his dad." They said in unison.

"Yeah right." Thalia lied.

"Oh come on people are trying to confirm the rumor that you two are going out. And you are spending a lot of time with him." They teased.

"Note to self, hurt you two later this week." Thalia said smiling. Her brothers were out of the cabin in a flash. Ugh Nico I wish you were here, Thalia thought to herself.

_Underworld_

Oh gods leading helpless souls pass over is so boring, Nico thought. His father had given him a list of people that were crossing the Styx and where to lead them. Thank gods I'm not going to Tartarus today Nico thought as he was leading a woman who was 25, she died in a hit and run but was able to save her little baby boy from coming with her. She was crying as her husband was probably depressed over her dying. Some of these stories were very sad. Yesterday he met a boy who died of cancer. He was only 17 and had a girlfriend. They had been going out for six years with no problems, and within two months of being told he had cancer he dies. They were already planning their future before they said he had cancer, and now he'll never see them come true. But there were people who died of less painful ways. "Well here you are." Nico said to the woman who just nodded. She was last on his list of souls today so he decided to go talk to Alyssa. He walked around for a bit then he saw that she was talking to Jason as in the Greek hero Jason.

"Hey Alyssa you got time to talk?" Nico asked nearing them.

"Yeah I was just about to leave this jerk." Alyssa said spitting out everyone one of those words from her mouth.

"Don't say that sweet heart when you're just going to come crawling back." Jason said sternly. Alyssa just gave a playful smile and kicked him on the side of his face. If she was mortal her foot would have gone through him, but being dead too it hurt as if he was still alive. He stumbled and fell to the ground with only his hands holding him up from falling flat out on the hard ground.

"(Insert swear word of choice.)" Jason said. The two demigods walked away. John was busy playing chess with his grandpa somewhere so Alyssa had nothing better to do then talk to Nico.

"I can't believe you just kicked Jason on the side of the head." Nico said in disbelief of what happened just minutes ago.

"Hey he deserved it. You don't hit on me unless you want some hurting." Alyssa said with a childish smile. Nico wonder how many times John has been hit by her.

"Ummm do you know anything I can get Thalia?" Nico said looking down at the cold bland dark ground.

"Yes I do but you have to go into Hera's cabin at camp. Then into Artemis's cabin, though it will be used later I'm sure of that." Alyssa said with a huge grin.

"Why those two cabins why?" Nico complained. "Are you sure you should be implying that she'll be the next?"

"You utter those words out on your own son of Hades." Alyssa said punching Nico playfully on the arm. "Besides she needs to know what she's missing and I don't mean she needs to get laid, I mean..."

"You mean to be loved forever and ever by a man who she loves till the end of time itself. To have romance in her life." Nico finished for her.

"Since when did you start studying love? Oh wait I'm sorry at the feeling of love everyone becomes a poet." Alyssa stated laughing. Nico glared at her. "And to answer your first question from before, because the item is a very special bow that has be given the blessing of both Apollo and Artemis in archery. It is also can change into every kind of bow ever made by the wielders will. I don't use it as I keep to my ideology."

"Yeah a bow and arrow is a sissy's weapon." Nico scoffed at her. She just laughed.

"Ah Nico there are a lot of things history books got wrong. You know Athena actually had a lover before Homer was ever around? It was so funny says Lady Artemis." Alyssa said smiling. Nico looked at the girl with an amazed and dazed face. She was so, so, so, so carefree and relaxed damn any she is the average girl any guy would like to go out with.

"Wait she had a lover before Homer came around that can shake up her kids." Nico replied.

"Well it was the longest relationship she has ever had, he was said to be the most handsome man in Greece during his time. He was an intelligent man and overall he loved Athena with a burning passion. Sad thing is he died because he turned down some princess that fell in love with him. Athena couldn't stop his execution from the king. Athena had been held back by Zeus as she wanted to marry him..." Alyssa dragged on.

"Okay that really depressing why did Lady Artemis find it funny?" Nico asked as they turned around to walk back.

"She laughed only at the time Athena would come back or was on a date with him. She was always you know kind of brain scrambled." Alyssa said trying her hardest trying to picture Athena lost for words and acting oddly.

"That would be a sight though it ended sadly." Nico commented killing the mood again.

"Okay when you go into Hera's cabin, look for my painting of Alexander the great. Don't you dare damage it Nico, take it down and there should be a key hanging from the hook keeping it up. Then if you have the stones to enter Artemis's cabin then look for the bunk with my name scratched into it. Knock on the ceiling above the bunk till you hear a hallow spot. Take out the section of wood, there should be a bunch of locked small boxes it's the green one. Don't try seeing if that key opens any other. Give the ring to Thalia. Tell her this..." Alyssa whispered the rest to Nico who was smiling.

_Poseidon Cabin the next day_

Percy went through the week a little sad or down. Annabeth saw the difference and sighed. Grover was trying his best to help his best friend. "Come on Percy you can't just feel like sulking when she's not around." Grover complained to his friend.

"But I feel like threes a void in my heart without her. Only she can fill it." Percy said placing a hand over his heart as if he was having a heart attack.

"Man your worse than me when I can't bring Juniper on my trips." Grover whined.

"I had had my heart break once, that person wanting me back as well the girl that dumped me after I beat the titian lord. Then her mom came after me, what am I suppose to feel stable?" Percy said back as he was losing his cool.

"Man you need to take a chill pill and listen to the soothing power of love and maybe a hint of get over it?" Grover retorted. There was knocking at the door. Grover went over to answer the door instead of Percy. Grover saw standing in front of him was Lady Artemis in all her terror as Grover froze at her beauty but mostly her terror.

"What were you saying about me Grover?" Artemis asked with an evil smile.

"Nothing, just that Percy shouldn't feel like you are his air and water." Grover retorted. "I think Juniper is calling well bye." Grover left not wanting to bother the two.

"What's wrong Percy? I heard some of what you two were talking about." Artemis asked very worried.

"I just feel a void in my heart without you near me." Percy said looking up as he told the truth.

"Aw Percy if you felt that way then why not come outside." Artemis purred as she led him outside. "Hunters me and Percy are going out that is the reason why I have decided to change the oath. You may only have two relationships and must stay a virgin as long as you stay in the hunt." Artemis kissed Percy in front of her Hunters. Wow thought Percy.

"Lady Artemis, is this a sick joke my lady?" asked a hunter with blonde hair and green streaks of highlight in her hair. She had deep brown eyes.

"No Kate." Artemis replied. The hunter's faces were simply priceless. Jaw dropping moment, wide eyed the looks of disbelief. "I am in a romantic relationship with Percy."

"I will kill you Percy Jackson for corrupting our lady." The hunter named Kate practically growled.

"No he didn't corrupt me. I just fell in love with him." Artemis said.

"But can't you fall out of love?" asked a little girl Percy assumed was about 7.

"No you can't as some dude said. If you trip over love you can get back up, but fall in love you fall forever." said a very familiar voice that made the older hunters stand up in attention.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_I say my finally goodbye,_

_You say farewell,_

_Yet even then I couldn't say three simple words,_

_Those three words are the regret that died_

"Alyssa, oh gods how I missed you." said a hunter, as she ran and gave Alyssa a hug. Everyone was surprised to see her for the hunt it was like a winter wonderland of sorts.

"I never thought I'd be missed this much." Alyssa teased as everyone (Artemis and her hunters) and even Percy walked over to her.

"But how?" Artemis said with a guilt ridden face.

"Hades is horrible at seeing through my poker face." Alyssa said flatly. "Though I see Percy has umm, changed you. I also see you have confessed to a lot of people but not the whole camp." She was smiling now. The hunters looked at her in awe like how do you know she liked Percy.

"Well yes." Artemis said rubbing the back of her neck. "So I see you won him in poker so how long?"

"75 years. You can come out now John she won't kill for now." Alyssa said kicking the ground with the tip of her Nikes. John walked over and stopped when he was at Alyssa's side.

"Hello Artemis." John said. With that Alyssa kicked him in the shin making him cry out in pain.

"Where are your manners John. It's Lady Artemis unless of course you're a god or Percy." Alyssa smiled at the word Percy because an uncontrollable blush attacked Artemis and Percy's face.

"Fine, fine, just stop abusing me." John joked, earning laughter from the hunters.

"How do you stand being with her?" asked Percy as Artemis this time smacked the back of his head. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Percy?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing." Percy said trying to dodge the question.

"Percy." Artemis glared at him.

"Fine, I said you two could be sisters." Percy said waiting to get hit for a second time, but Percy was saved by the horn as it was time for supper/dinner.

"Percy if you wouldn't mind I made dinner for us." Artemis said softly.

"It would be my pleasure Artemis." Percy said slipping his hand into hers.

"Ugh get a room and Lady Artemis this isn't you though it's nice seeing this side of you." Alyssa said following the hunters and every other comment John said gave him a smack to the head from her. Artemis just smiled.

"So where we going to eat this meal?" Percy asked; please don't say hunting, please.

"Let's go to the hill where we had our first kiss." Artemis said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That sounds wonderful my huntress." Percy said.

_Hades Cabin_

Nico groaned in dislike to having an 8 year old sister. Her name was Ann. She was what you could say the average gloomy Hades child. Though she wasn't emo, or goth, just a downer. "So Ann, when did dad claim you?" Nico asked as he looked at his watch as Thalia was about to come over.

"Last night during the full moon. The Hermes cabin is filled with odd people don't you think?" Ann said.

"Well at a first glance they are but once you know them they're pretty cool. Though don't trust them with valuables." Nico said smiling.

"Ha ha, I know my mythology _brother._" she said returning his smile with her own. Then there was a knock on the door, Nico rushed over to the door. "Girlfriend Brother?"

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone." Nico said opening the door to a waiting Thalia.

"Hey there Nico, who's that?" Thalia asked pointing at Ann.

"I'm Ann a daughter of Hades." Ann introduced herself.

"Hello Ann, though I feel sorry for your dad though." Thalia said as she probably could hear the underworld freeze over from Persephone's rage at finding out he had slept with another woman in whatever so years, Thalia saw it amusing the god of the underworld was in his own Tartarus in his realm.

"Yeah I pity father." Nico seconded.

"Well I never caught your name though?" Ann pointed out.

"Thalia." Thalia said. "So where are we going to hang out Nico?"

"The same place as always." Nico said smirking as he rolled the ring in his hand in his right hoodie pocket.

"Alright then let's go." Thalia said oddly cheery. "See you around Ann."

"I'm off seeing you later Ann." Nico said running after Thalia. Ann just smiled.

Percy and Artemis had had what you could call stag rib, Herbal salad, mineral water, and Chocolate Ice-cream." That was the best meal since I left my mom's apartment for college." Percy said.

"Thank you Percy." Artemis said leaning her head on Percy's shoulder as they watched the sun slip away and the night creeping in.

"Though I never thought you could cook either." Percy said earning him a playful slap to his chest.

"Neither did I till Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hades, and Apollo got us into a cooking contest. Which I won." Artemis said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I would expect that everyone was amazed that you won huh." Percy said as he yawned.

"Yeah." Artemis said. "You want me to carry you to your cabin?"

"Sure if it's no problem to you Mrs. Jackson." Percy said regretting saying the last word. Artemis just stayed silent. Then he realized she was sleeping (So he thought). "I love you so much Artemis." hmm getting a head aren't we? I don't know what to say, thought Artemis. Then again we have two kids in the near future.


	27. Chapter 27

_**This chapter actually didn't need anything done.**_

_Chapter 27_

_Some woodland area_

Artemis drew her bow as she heard the rustling of the bushes. Artemis drew back her bow string and aimed it. She fired, it found its mark but there was yelp. She knew the voice and ran like she has never run before. She got there and she knew it was too late. Percy sat there leaning up against a tree. He faced her with a smile yet she couldn't stand him smiling after what he did. "I love you. Why?" Percy said before his head fell down leaving Artemis to cry, she cried so hard that if you had collected all the tear drops it would be the size of the Styx River in all physical ways. Then the scene suddenly changed. The gods were standing over the camp fire pit. Athena gave Artemis a look of ' I trusted you and you betrayed me.' And Percy's father gave an aura of depression, hate, and regret.

"Artemis you killed another one of son, he loved you yet you killed him like Orion. Don't you dare go anywhere near my children or war shall come. And all I have to ask is why?" Poseidon asked with a somewhat pleading and angry expression.

"I...I...I... I don't know." Artemis yelled and then she fell through the ground.

_Camp half-blood_

"Artemis why are we out here?" Percy asked.

"I have something to say Percy." Artemis said. "I want to break up."

"What why?" Percy asked as his heart pretty much exploded at that point.

"I don't love you anymore." Artemis said walking away from him.

"Artemis waits!" Percy wailed but he was falling, or more like being sucked into the ground beneath him.

"I told you son, she would hurt you." His father's voice rang out. Percy awoke sitting up sweaty, and tired. He saw his sisters looking at him.

"You okay bro?" asked Grace.

"Yeah." Percy replied.

"You sure caused you were screaming out Lady Artemis's name over and over." April pointed out.

"I'm fine I just need to cool off." Percy said walking out in his shorts and under shirt.

_Artemis's tent_

Artemis awoke shaken, scared somewhat, and sweaty. "Lady Artemis is you okay?" asked Alyssa.

"I am fine thank you." Artemis said looking at her surroundings.

"Are you sure caused I heard you screaming out Percy's name and yelling about I don't know." Alyssa said as a few hunters and guys came in. Here's the ratio. 3% of the hunters had taken a boyfriend along though their fellow hunters have given the guys hell as in getting thrown into a river, lake, and any body of water in the early morning. A lot of teasing and other pranks on the boys. Their girlfriends tried their best to help them but they couldn't stop the rest of the hunters. Though John was safe due to the fact Alyssa did most of those to him and hit him every now and then for not learning a lesson. But he didn't mind he loved her and the pranks didn't hurt him as much as when he never got the chance to be in a relationship with her. Alyssa had kept the rose her grandmother had given her. It was growing a lot lately.

"Yes I'm sure. I just need to do some late night walking." Artemis lied she wasn't alright she was hurting from the dream, it kept coming back her killing him. Percy can't die he still has Achilles curse she kept trying to reassure herself. It failed like Apollo trying to get a date with her hunters. She stood up and walked out of her tent as the group opened up a path for her. She began walking down into the dense forest next to the lake they were camping by. Hunting Dracaenas was a pain as they were always running not much of a fight unless completely cornered. She sighed and looked up at the stars. I wish I could see him tonight, but he's most likely sleeping this moment. Then the picture of him dying because of her kept showing up and she skipped rocks to push away the pain and anger.

"Lady Artemis I'm sorry, but it's my duty as your friend to help you." Alyssa said from behind her lady. "I can see the sadness, regret and anger in your eyes."

"You are always here for me now shouldn't it be the other around?" Artemis said trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, you have always been there for me, my Lady. I am but one of your huntress." Alyssa said smiling. "I will always try to be the shadows that will advise you."

"As always you seem right there. But really it's nothing." Artemis said trying to avoid the question.

"Now don't try to push me away please. But if you so wish then it shall be done." Alyssa said.

"No I think I should talk about it." Artemis said softly.

_Poseidon's palace_

"My dear friend that was one heck of nightmare you gave those two." The sea god said smiling. The god of dreams looked at him with his lazy eyes.

"I did nothing but bring out their worst fears in their relationship, remember I can't force people to really dream whatever I want them to. I pull out their emotions into their dreams, and remember you owe me big time with that." The god of dreams said yawning.

"And why is that? Remind me again." Poseidon asked.

"Aphrodite is going to rip me a new one when she finds out I messed with a relationship she grew." the other god said almost falling asleep.

"Sorry then for waking you up from your beauty sleep." Poseidon said annoyed by the god's sleepiness.

"I'm going then and by the way you're going to get your luck with the ladies is going to get mauled if you catch my drift. Oh yeah what about your son when he finds out you got me to do this?" The god of sleep said before disappearing leaving the room with a yawn.

"I won't do anything because she's going to leave him, because she's scared of him dying." Poseidon said smiling. He walked around his palace inspecting his arcade room the most though. A flash of bright warm yellow appeared before Poseidon.

"Stay out of the relationship Uncle." Apollo said jaw clenched.

"You Apollo should be trying to get Artemis away from my son not the other way around if you think about." Poseidon said.

"I'm the adult here it seems as I know she's happy with him and she's never been this happy in, you are selfish that you failed to protect Orion. And it is unfair that you are taking it out on Artemis when I was the one to trick her." Apollo roared.

"You, you didn't fire the arrow that struck my son, and who are you to question my parenting." Poseidon roared right back.

"I was the one who caused him to die; I tricked her she was the gun in my hand. And what about you he was swimming in the sea." Apollo said pointing a finger at his uncle.

"I was busy tending to other business. You had no right to trick your sister but that still doesn't defeat the fact that she shot the arrow that killed Orion." Poseidon said looking at Apollo with pure rage. Salience was what echoed through the room.

"I'll take my leave uncle and I will be telling Aphrodite about this." Apollo said with a defeated smile. Though you might be thinking Aphrodite had nothing to do with Artemis and Percy's relationship well you're wrong. She caused the first kiss with a little water, and some sunlight for the second kiss. Aphrodite wanted this relationship to happen and as I have stated Aphrodite's scorn is unparalleled. Poseidon almost fell back at the thought of Aphrodite ripping his 'affairs' to shreds.

_Olympus_

From the elevator to anywhere on the floating city you could feel Aphrodite's rage. It was like the flames of Tartarus have gotten their way onto Olympus. "I will destroy his outside life with women other than his wife." Aphrodite screeched like a screaming banshee. Even Zeus and Ares were terrified. Though no one but Apollo knew who was about to get their outside affairs mauled.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

_A cafe a few days later_

Poseidon was talking to a pretty looking blonde but his tricks didn't work. Either all the girls he had been trying to pick up are blind or Aphrodite's pay back for screwing a relationship was in action. He sat at a table close to the store window looking out onto the street. He sighed as he saw the most beautiful woman walk into the cafe and take a seat across from him. "I hope you can survive an entire eon without another girl other than your wife." Aphrodite said softly so only he could hear.

"Leave me alone Aphrodite." the sea god groaned at the thought of an entire eon without you know what.

"Ha like you shouldn't have messed with my domain of mortals?" Aphrodite retorted with pure, agonizing venom.

"He is my son so I can intervene whenever I want to." Poseidon stated in a matter of fact way.

"I hope you can survive an eon without your 'fun'." Aphrodite said smiling. "You can either deal with that or be neutered." Poseidon gasped at the last statement.

"I'll rather take the first option." Poseidon said growling at losing to Aphrodite of all gods.

"I'll take my leave, goodbye." with that Aphrodite left the cafe. Stupid Apollo thought Poseidon.

_My POV at camp Half-blood_

I was listening to music on my phone. (97% of the songs on my phone would make a good break up playlist.) I took out my ear phones when I saw Thalia and Nico looking at me wide eyed. "Who are you?" Nico asked.

"No one special, though you two are a great couple." I said walking past them but Thalia put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who are you?" Thalia said with killer intent in her steel hard glare.

"I am no one special so I'll be on my way." I said putting my earphones back on. Thalia kicked me on the back. I ignored it and kept on walking as she and Nico kept following me around. I was going to go to the hill where Percy and Artemis had shared a kiss at, for a front row seat to see what was going to happen next, but I couldn't with the Thalico couple on my tail.

_Third person POV_

Austin walked around with Thalia and Nico on his tail. But they lost him once Lady Artemis appeared. She was depressed. You could only see it in her eyes. She looked like her world had come down on her. She was about to do something that was going to hurt her so much but was going to make Percy happy or so she thought. She felt like crying, crying her entire self out. Thalia had tried to figure out what was bothering her, but to no success. Nico was the useless one at that moment and it hurt him, for he couldn't help his girlfriends' sister out. Artemis went on with her mission to find Percy. She hadn't told anyone but Lindsay about what she was about to do. Lindsay tried with all her secrets, favors and even blackmail Artemis from doing this. But what Poseidon had told and shown her was what finally drew her to what she was doing now.

_Flash back two and half hours ago_

If I'm going to spend an entire eon without any 'fun' then I'll break them up quickly, Poseidon had thought. He of course had gotten Hermes to do some things without knowing what he was doing for him. He had known Percy's dream, and he was going to use it to his advantage. Hermes had gotten some paper work on Percy forged of course. When he had all that he needed to play Artemis's love against her. He smiled as he asked Hermes where she was. After being told where she was he teleported there instantly. "Artemis, I have something to discuss with you about." the sea god said as Artemis turned from her hunters to the god at the edge of their camp. He was smiling. Artemis knew Poseidon was against her and Percy and her relationship but she couldn't just ignore him.

"In a minute Poseidon." Artemis said glaring at the sea god. Artemis ruffled the hunter's hair and gave her a warm smile. The little girls saw Artemis as their mother figure when they entered the Hunt. "Go on and play with the other Hunters Hannah." Artemis walked over to the other god as Hannah ran over to the group of Hunters on the other end of the camp. "What is it Poseidon." Artemis snapped.

"I came here to say congrats on hurting or shall I say crippling my son." Poseidon said expressionless.

"What?" Artemis asked stunned.

"You haven't noticed life span difference. You will live forever as long as we aren't overthrown while my son will die eventually. Can't you see, doesn't he deserve someone who will age with him? Someone he can actually be with for the rest of his life with as in someone he can always count on being there for him. Don't say anything because you will be with the hunt at times for days maybe months or years. Percy doesn't have that luxury as he still has his mortal friends and family. So are you willing to hurt him like this?" Poseidon questioned.

"I'm sure he understands that he understands me being with my hunters. Although he will die from old age, unless he becomes a god he will be the only man I will ever love. And I know he can very well do better than me, and he truly deserves a woman who will age with him. It is up to him." Artemis stated feeling sweat on her forehead.

"I see but you will hurt him so very much with those acts. Do you know that since you two started getting closer earlier this year he has done worse in college?" Poseidon said showing her Percy's grades. Percy's dean was a demigod so naturally he would understand Hermes request but Poseidon had modified the letter grades. "He'll have to work harder to reach his dream. He might never reach it."

"I... I... I'll think about it." was all Artemis could respond.

"I'll leave you." Poseidon said faking a sad frown and vanishing.

_Present time though Artemis and Percy are on the hill they shared their first kissed together._

"Artemis why did you take me up here?" Percy asked as he held her hand.

"Percy I have something to tell you." Artemis said. Those words brought tears to Percy's eyes. No not again, not with Artemis I love her too much Percy thought to himself.

"Why are you breaking up with me Artemis?" Percy questioned.

"Because it's for the better." Artemis said hugging Percy. Percy let out his tears, oh how Artemis felt like dying seeing him like this. "I'm so sorry Percy. It's not you Percy it's me." (Dumb line I know, but it's just so fun to put in here.) "I'm sorry for playing with you like this Percy; you deserve the woman of your dreams. And I know I'm not her... And I just want you to be happy."

"Why tell me the real reasons why you're leaving me?" Percy asked again, but Artemis had already vanished from his arms. Percy's knees finally couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell to the ground in agony. Percy stayed lying on the ground till Grover found him. Percy was out of it, he didn't respond to Grover's words or any ones. Grover took him to his cabin and laid him to sleep. Though Percy didn't get any sleep. He got up even before Nico did and sat at the bottom of the lake for the morning even breakfast. After he knew it was around noon he got out and began lashing out on anyone who wanted to spar with him. Even Clarisse was scared of him. He scowled at the sight of what he was doing. He was hurting other campers and they didn't deserve to bear the brunt of his emotions. After beating Nico which was by a land slide as Nico was thinking it was going to be a relaxing little spar, he decided to go to see and demand her to tell him why. He had already gotten permission to leave camp not that he would care if he had it or not. When he reached the empire state building he didn't even care for the clerk. He went into the elevator and hit the floor number so hard that if it wasn't magical it would have broke. He was listening to you are my sunshine. He chuckled at that moment. Then it switched to Whiskey Lullaby. He felt like he could relate to the song as the elevator reached the desired floor and he walked out. He was saddened as he saw Athena talking to Hermes. Ares screaming at Apollo for doing something to his swords about being replaced with bows. Zeus was giving a Percy a look of remorse. He walked towards Artemis's palace. He saw the silver walled Palace and sighed. He saw a few of Artemis's stags run across the front lawn or yard whatever you want to call it. He saw the large forest of the back yard. He opened the gate and began to walk towards the front doors. When he reached the doors he knocked five times. After what was about fifteen minutes there he gave up and left for the elevator. Little did he know Artemis was leaning her back against the doors? She was crying, she stood up and looked out her window to see Percy walk away. "I'm sorry Percy." Artemis whispered as Percy kept on walking away from her. She placed her hands on the window in a crazed attempt to touch him. "I love you." was all she could say before she went back trying to control herself.

_Poseidon's sea palace_

Poseidon was so happy knowing about the recently destroyed relationship. But his wife had been avoiding him as well as his son. It seems like Aphrodite is spreading what I have been doing to those close to me, Poseidon said eyeing the way he was being given the cold shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I need you, you complete me, please don't go to him."

"I'm sorry but I have to go, but remember I Love you"

"If you love me then why are you going away?"

"Cause I'm dying and I don't want you to live with me seeing me so weak, wasting your time with me." *guy runs up to girl hugs girl tightly.*

"You foolish girl, I don't care as long as I can spend my time with you then it will be the best times in my life. I love you and don't want anyone but you."

_Camp Half-blood let's say a year later._

Grover looked at his best friend who was nothing of his former self in all aspect. To those who knew about the relationship of the two were how can I put it, surprised that they broke up. Grover watched Percy rise from the bottom of the lake as he did every summer day from when he wakes up till around noon. Then he would go into the monster stocked forest for the next three hours, and from there he would go out sparring trying not to hurt other campers with his emotion driven attacks. After about an hour and a half of sparring he would go to the mess hall whenever the conch blew and walk out ignoring everyone. Grover walked over to his friend. Juniper was with Annabeth and Thalia somewhere doing girl things. Grover stopped behind a sitting Percy. The sand felt nice under his pants and hands as Percy looked up at the sky. "You know Percy you need to get over her, I'm sure she's over you." Grover said, in the big picture outlook I wouldn't recommend saying that line. Percy looked at his friend with a killer expression saying 'Another word likes that and I'm going to pull off your horns.'

"Ha yeah right, how can I get over her. She was perfect Grover; she was everything I could have ever wanted. And I know she's already over me. I couldn't be the one for and that's what hurts the most." Percy said softly as he turned his head back towards the sky. Thalia, Juniper, and Annabeth were walking towards the two as Nico with his hands in his black jean pockets was as well. They all stopped where Grover was. Nico place a hand on Percy's shoulder as Juniper and Grover left. Grover took a look over to see his friends begin to talk.

"Percy you need to move on, it's not good to dwell on the past." Nico said taking a seat next to Percy in the sandy beach. Thalia walked over and sat next to Nico while Annabeth toke a seat to the other side of Percy.

"Nico, it was only about month and it felt like forever. Those days, hours, and even seconds with her were all so unbelievable Nico." Percy said smiling remembering all his time when he and Artemis were together. Annabeth cringed and felt so sad that Percy felt like that short amount of time with Artemis was better than the years she and Percy had been together.

"Hey Annabeth help me out here." Nico said.

"What are you going to say to me now wise girl, told you so? You two weren't meant to be? Oh wait I got it, ' She never loved you she was just playing with you?'" Percy spat out stunning his friends and hurting Annabeth.

"No... But move on Percy just as she has probably done in her own way, she would want you to move on." Annabeth said slowly and looking into his eyes. Percy was still looking at the sky. The sun seemed to be sad and that made Percy think something was up.

"It's like I don't want to, but it's more like I can't." Percy said.

"Percy shut up and goes out with a single girl. I don't care who but Lady Artemis would not want you to sit here and not move on!" said a very angry Thalia.

"You know there was a time I would be scared of that but after seeing Alyssa and Artemis you don't really seem all that bad. Even they had a soft side so you do too. And here's my answer to your statement. I found the one of my dreams and I lost her, the one that truly completes me so you're saying for me to forget her just like that and she's a goddess that comes to camp at times too." Percy said still not taking his eyes off the sky. Nico had to hold Thalia back to stop her from giving Percy a black eye and maybe a few broken facial bones.

"Hey Percy, so who are you bringing to the dance this weekend as Dionysus requires us to go. And you can't fake being sick cause he checks every cabin with Apollo to make sure everyone goes." Nico said.

"I'm going to my mom's over the weekends so he can't nail me to go to that party and force me to bring a date." Percy said standing up and brushing off sand on his butt and legs.

"Perry Johnson! You are going to that dance and that's final. I talked to your mother and she wants you to get up off your feet and get back up in your love life." said a very happy Dionysus as Percy groaned in embarrassment at how the god said his first name. Thalia and Nico were laughing like fools getting up and slapping Percy's back playfully. Annabeth just giggled.

_Artemis's palace on Olympus._

Alyssa was taking a bite out an apple as John and all the other boys had been sent back down to camp due to the no boy's law of Artemis's palace/tent. The Hunt was sitting around as their lady was lying in her bedroom in an almost coma state. Alyssa would say I told you so to the goddess, but she's already gone through too much pain. Alyssa heard the same annoying knock on the palace doors. She took another bite of the apple as she headed towards the door. Hannah was there looking at the bright man as in he was slightly glowing through the window. Alyssa opened the door as the hunters; most of them anyways were reflecting their mistress. "Hello Alyssa how is things?" Apollo greeted with open arms.

"Fine though, does Dionysus have a party going on this weekend?" Alyssa asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah why do you ask it's for the campers?" Apollo said.

"Okay I've got a plan."Alyssa said as Hannah tugged on Alyssa's skirt.

"Alyssa, you look scary." Hannah said when Alyssa looked down at her.

"Kid you have no idea how scary she is." Apollo said earning a playful slap to his chest from Alyssa.

"Shut it Apollo and listen closely." Alyssa said as she began to tell him her plan.

_Camp half blood._

"So you like that ring?" Nico asked as Thalia pressed the combination of the symbols on the ring. After a few seconds the ring shattered into pieces and became a short bow. She pulled the string back and an arrow sat perfectly in place.

"Okay I'll say thanks to Alyssa for this when she comes back to get John." Thalia said.

"Hey how'd you know it was her item?" Nico asked.

"Lucky guess as she has a few lost magical weapons." Thalia said shrugging.

"I can't believe I don't get any credit for giving it to you." Nico said pouting.

"You wanted to give me a present so you asked Alyssa as your story goes. So she thought of what to give and how was the Hera cabin?" Thalia asked.

"Dusty". Nico replied.

"Ha ha I still can't believe you actually went in there." Thalia replied.

"Just hurry up I want to see the thing in action." Nico said.

_Athena cabin_

Annabeth was surfing the web on how to get an ex back on her laptop. She sighed as her siblings were busy doing project like typical Athena kids. She then saw Percy walking and sulking at the same time and decided to get him back. She ran out of the cabin and embraced him a hug which surprised him. "Percy please forgets her, you still have me." she said into his ear softly, as he returned the embrace and thought about what she had just said.

"I'm sorry I just can't, I just can't let her go." Percy said. Rachel had just gotten to camp and her first sight was an upset looking Annabeth and Percy walking away from her. Rachel ran down towards Percy and waved towards him. Percy waved back faking a smile with it.

"Hey Percy how's it been." Rachel greeted.

"Great." Percy lied flat out.

"Still single after Annabeth dumped you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Percy said slowly.

"Anyways want to be my date to the dance this weekend? Apollo told me about it." Rachel asked hoping for a yes.

"Maybe I'll give you my answer on Friday." Percy said leaving.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_Artemis's palace_

"You know, Lady Artemis sometimes I feel like I don't know you." Alyssa said sitting at the foot of Artemis's bed.

"Leave me; I don't want to be seen so weak and frail." Artemis ordered.

"Come with me and I'll get you back to your old self." Alyssa said looking around the room she hasn't seen since 1816.

"How so?" Artemis questioned.

"Simple you and I go to a party." Alyssa said.

"Why would I go to a party?" Artemis asked.

"Because you owe me one." Alyssa said.

"When?" Artemis asked trying to remember.

"You know the time you lost Aphrodite's ring that could have caused every human on earth to breed all on the very same day. Then there was the time you shot at Zeus which I remember very clearly for I can still sometimes feel the horrors of running from Cerberus." Alyssa said.

"Alright fine, but I don't owe you anything after the party is over okay?" Artemis asked wanting to get this over with.

"Alright. It's this weekend. I promise you won't regret it." Alyssa said with a very sly smile. She left Artemis alone and went down to the gathered Hunters. They were smiling as well. "I see Hannah has informed you of my plan. If any of you are against this then step forward." Not even one hunter moved. "Then let us begin." The hunters nodded and smiled. Although you can say they wouldn't be doing this against their lady's orders and will, it's just like you do something for your friend who doesn't want to do it. In the end you know they will be happy and will get over it. "Okay Kate you and Sue take care of the dress. Alexia you and Sam got the shoes. Hannah helps Carly and Taylor, and please stops them before they kill each other. We've got only three days people. So do your best here." Alyssa said." The rest of you help out any way else that I haven't had Hannah explain." The all nodded again. Mean while back in Artemis's bedroom. Artemis thought of meeting Percy again, but no she couldn't do it. If she saw him again she knew she would lose herself.

"I don't need him." Artemis said softly to herself. But lying doesn't help. She turned to face her bedroom window. It showed the beautiful back yard forest she had. Was perched on one of the trees and stared back at Artemis. "Why, why, why, do I cling to him so tightly? I hope he has moved on without me. He should, I wasn't the one for him. I really hope I didn't hurt him too much."

_Poseidon cabin_

Grace was going to the dance with Mike. April was going with some mortal. And the others were too young to have somebody. Percy was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. Grace walked over to him. "Get up and go get a girl bro." Grace said with sad eyes.

"I'm not going; the only way Dionysus is going to get there is in a body bag." Percy said remembering Artemis's small hands in his. The feeling of kissing her brought tears to his eyes as he couldn't feel or have any of those anymore.

"Percy you could have any girl on the planet and you choose the one that... Okay I don't know how to describe her..." Grace said before Percy butted in.

"Amazing, unbelievable, Beautiful, Perfect, shall I go on?" Percy asked mockingly. Grace gave him the I give up look and walked away only to come back and drop a tux on him. "I told you I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are I already told Rachel you are going out to the dance with her." Grace said smiling like she had just won three million dollars tax free.

"I'm going to get you back bad, really bad." was all Percy could say.

"I feel sorry for Grace." said April.

"I feel sorry for Rachel, because she has to deal with him."Grace said.

_Hades Cabin_

"So what's science then if everything is made by the gods or mother earth?" Ann asked her brother.

"I don't know. So you know you have to go to that dance right?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah. What a drag though to be forced to go." Ann said.

"You have no idea." Nico replied.

"So you're taking Thalia right?" Ann inquired.

"Yeah who else, you?" Nico joked.

"Yeah right that would be incest." Ann said laughing at that statement.

"How does a girl your age know that? Parents these days." Nico said with a smile.

" I just do." Ann said as Nico went to the mini fridge and pulled out two cokes and one monster. He opened the door ever so slightly as he handed Ann a coke and placed the monster on the door. He opened his coke counting down. Three...Two... Thalia pushed the door as the monster fell and landed right in front of her scaring her for a few seconds. She then picked it up and opened it.

"Again Nico that's not nice." Thalia said.

"It was actually pretty funny." Ann said.

"You always fall for it." Nico said. "Always rushing in to tell me something if the door wasn't closed." Thalia drank some of the monster and glared at her boyfriend.

"Uh hey guys I need to talk to you two." John said from behind Thalia who was blocking the door way.

"Oh hey John what's up?" Thalia said turning around which if he was closer would have caused their lips to met.

_Three days later._

"Alyssa where is this party?" Artemis asked as they reached the elevator.

"It's at Camp half blood it's the yearly one that Dionysus throws for fun." Alyssa said grabbing Artemis's wrist as soon as Artemis blinked.

"Alyssa stop it I told you I'm not going to the dang camp, if I see him I don't think I could stop myself." Artemis said as Alyssa pulled Artemis towards the elevator.

"Well you're going to see him whether you like it or not it's better for the both of you. He has been himself for the past year Artemis. How can you live with yourself knowing that?" Alyssa said as they got into the elevator.

"Because he'll reach his dream without me hindering it." Artemis responded.

"Oh ho, I don't care as he loves you. And you love him and I will tell him why you broke up with him, or you tell him yourself." Alyssa said still holding onto Artemis's wrist.

"Fine." Artemis said defeated.

_At the party_

"Isn't this great Percy?" Rachel exclaimed as Dionysus was the DJ.

"Yeah." Percy said with no emotion. But then he saw someone, Artemis? He thought as he saw a girl looking a lot like Artemis sitting down. "Hey Rachel I'm going to grab some punch." Percy lied.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_The Big house_

Artemis saw Percy walking towards her but thank the fates that Nico and Thalia blocked him from her sights. And went with if I can't see him than he can't see me theory and left her seat. When Thalia and Nico had danced out of his sight he saw there was no one sitting there and went to grab some punch. "Alright people time to take it slow." Dionysus said as he put on the song standing still by Jewel. Artemis had run out of the house. I can't go back, I can't go back, she kept thinking to herself but her body moved her back into the house. Her purple silk dress, with a silver bracelet, silver high heels, and nice diamond earrings. She tied her long hair into a pony tail. She wasn't wearing makeup why should she. She was earning a few looks from both guys and girls as she reentered the house. She then saw Percy again and when she was about to turn away he turned around and their eyes met. "I've got to go Rachel, there's someone I need to talk to." Percy said not dropping his gaze from Artemis, making sure she was there.

"Alright Percy." Rachel said as he began walking towards Artemis who was helpless as their eyes still locked with one another. When he reached her he hugged her which earned them some looks.

"Let's go outside." Percy said softly so only she could hear. Alyssa smiled as she saw the two walk outside.

"Care to dance my lady?" John asked from behind her.

"Sure as long as you don't have two left feet." Alyssa joke as he lead her to the dance floor

"I don't I have two right feet." John said smiling. Outside the other couple were having a silent debate of what to tell the other.

"Percy..." Artemis said so softly Percy could barely hear it.

"Artemis looks at me." Artemis did as she was told.

"I know you want to tell me something. The look in your eyes gives you away my beautiful Huntress." Percy said as he cupped her face.

"Percy. I think I should tell you why I left you. I left you because your father showed and told me I was hurting you, well stopping you from reaching your dreams." Artemis said. Percy just hugged her.

"I'm doing fine college passing, when you and I started to connect my grades actually got better." Percy said.

"But your father showed me your grade sheet you were failing." Artemis said bluntly.

"No, wait. Ugh, father is going to pay for this." Percy said making Artemis smile a little.

"I love you Artemis, will you come back to me?" Percy asked.

"I don't know Percy; I just don't think I deserve you after what I did to you." Artemis said looking away from him.

"No stop it Artemis, you could have any man. Yet you choose me so I'm the lucky one." Percy said hugging her even more tightly. Not realizing Annabeth had followed them out.

"Percy I love you and this year apart has pained me so much please don't leave me again or let me leave you." Artemis said crying as he pressed his lips to hers. Annabeth's hands formed into fists as well as tears fell from her eyes. She ran away from the two in silence not even a dog would be awoken by her. Artemis felt Percy run a hand through her hair. Artemis felt like drug addict who was just introduced back to the drug. She couldn't get enough of Percy; Percy felt the same way well with Artemis.

_Okay, okay everyone sue me for this next part. :P Artemis's palace._

Artemis awoke in her bed but felt so comfortable as she opened her eyes to be looking into Percy's closed eyes. Artemis then went into a shock and checked to see if they did it.

_Camp Half-Blood._

Alyssa walked around camp with a very wide smile. To think they went to her palace by themselves, Alyssa said giggling. John was by her side and Thalia and Nico to the other. "So you think they did it?" Nico asked receiving a jab to his jaw.

"Shut it. Lady Artemis would never do it before she's married." Thalia said.

"I don't know fifty-fifty as I saw the whole thing well was told from my mom." Alyssa said. Hades has been given a ten year leash on Zeus as in he had a watch that would beep whenever Zeus slept with a woman other than his wife as Aphrodite's gift for technically lying to her that he let Alyssa go.

"What?" the three asked. John and Thalia don't really talk to each after the almost kiss moment earlier in the week.

"Well she was like wanting him really bad and so was he after all; they kept their feelings away from each other for a year with no contact. So as people say they lived in the moment." Alyssa said laughing.

"You know you really are creepy." Thalia said walking a few more steps towards Nico.

"Awe and I thought I was scary." Alyssa said pouting.

"You are but I'm afraid of something else." John said shaking his head.

"Like if she'll kill you while making out with you?" Nico joked.

"Don't worry Nico I'll kill you while you're sleeping in the underworld." Alyssa said nicely.

"Hey it was only a joke." Nico said. As Poseidon appeared in front of them.

"Where is Percy?" the sea god asked. "Where is he!" he roared when none of them would say a thing.

"You guy head back to your cabins, I got this." Alyssa said with a sigh.

"Where is he?" Poseidon asked as the other three did as they were told by Alyssa.

"That's none of your business Poseidon. You should have never played with fire as I'm the rain on your parade. You never mess with Lady Artemis's happiness you old fool. Regret blinds you so much you don't even care for your son's happiness. So you should reflect on what you have done. Fine turns me to dust, but leave them alone." Alyssa said standing her ground.

"You little girl are nothing but a grain of sand in a desert. You don't even know what you are talking about. Who are you, you look so familiar." Poseidon asked.

"I am Alyssa. That is all you need to know. All mortals are a grain of sand in a desert and you are just a river flowing into an ocean. Keep hurting my Lady and I shall not hold back anymore." Alyssa said brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"You dare threaten me? You are a foolish mortal." Poseidon roared so loud the entire camp could hear.

"Threats are hallow, it's a promise." Alyssa said walking away.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Artemis's bedroom in her Palace (Of course)_

Artemis let out a sigh; relieved Percy and her were still dressed, although, she did keep eyeing Percy's bare chest.

"You know I envy how you two went at each other without doing it, I mean you two were animals." Aphrodite said from the doorway. She was twirling a key in her right hand. Artemis blush could be seen from space and the underworld if you looked up close enough.

"How'd you know about what we did last night?" Artemis questioned which if you were talking to the all seeing goddess of love that is a stupid question.

"I'm the goddess of love. By the way how was the way it felt to let all those feelings out? Wait I'll wait until after you explain how Percy got here to your Hunters," Just as she said that, Artemis heard the front door of the palace open. Before Artemis could ever curse out her name, Aphrodite had popped into heart shaped bubbles. Percy stirred and looked at Artemis who was still sitting up on the bed. He sat up and looked at her with a worried look.

"Calm down Percy, your pants are still on." Artemis said as she got off the bed and tried to straighten her dress.

"Okay then. Wow we really did miss each other last night didn't we?" Percy said with an evil smile making Artemis smile with him. Percy got out of bed and began his search for his dress shirt and tux coat. That's when the Hunters showed up on the bedroom door way.

"Lady Artemis, uh this is a bad time isn't it?" Taylor said. If this had been a cartoon 99.9 percent of all the hunters' jaws would hit the floor. One hunter even fainted as some began mumbling gibberish, and some even turned around and walked back down stairs.

"Wait it's not like it looks like," Artemis said, as her dress still wasn't nicely strait. Percy was getting a lot of looks from some hungry hunters; you know what I meant by that, as he was picking up his white dress shirt from the floor.

"Well it looks like you two had some fun," Daisy blurted out as the couple turned a deep red.

"Taylor you could even ask your mother," Artemis said as Taylor began running off.

"On it my lady!" Taylor yelled, already half way down the stairs.

"What have I done?" Artemis mumbled placing her palm on her forehead. The next few minutes went by with Artemis and Percy still being eyed like prey by the hunters.

"You're safe for now," Taylor said as the hunters let out the breaths that they had been holding. They went their separate ways and left the couple to chill. Percy was finally fully dressed.

"I've got to go back." Percy said heading for the hallway.

"Wait, tell Alyssa to get her butt up here I need to talk to her," Artemis said as Percy walked back to her and pecked her on the lips before rushing out of the palace and Olympus.

_Camp half-blood an hour later_

Percy walked into camp to see his dad and Alyssa standing a few yards from each other. "Would you stop following me you salty old fish?" Alyssa said. Poseidon ignored her comment and glared at Percy, "Hey Percy."

"Percy tell who is this girl and where have you've been?" his father asked. Alyssa gave Percy the 'tell him and I'll skin you alive' look, which could be mistaken for the 'I'll give you a cookie if you tell him' look if you were Percy.

"Her name is Alyssa, and she is a daughter of Aphrodite and a hunter of Artemis." Percy said returning his father's glare.

"Where have you've been?" Poseidon said.

"Oh I've been with Artemis and thanks for hurting me," Percy said causing Poseidon to emit a killer aura.

"How have I hurt you Percy?" Poseidon asked like he didn't know anything.

"You made Artemis break us up, and mostly you hurt her. You caused her pain; you made her believe pushing me away was the best way to help me achieve my dream as a marine biologist. You forged my report cards; you threw problems that should have been aimed at me at her. You did almost everything possible to break us up. You tried to rip the one I love from me. You even listed reason that should have been said to me. I have to admit when you try, you try very hard father," Percy roared and step closer to his father.

"Wow Lord Poseidon ready to go jump into the lake yet?" Alyssa said.

"Oh and Alyssa, Artemis wants you up on Olympus ASAP," Percy said never looking away from his father.

"See ya, you two." Alyssa said as she began walking towards New York City, Hermes stopped her.

"Here you go one special letter to a miss. ******" Hermes said smiling his boyish smile.

"Thanks lord Hermes." Alyssa said. She opened the letter to find a seed and a very neatly folded piece of line paper. She unfolded it to find very neat handwriting on the paper. Keeping the seed in her other hand she began reading.

_Dear Alyssa one of my many grandchildren,_

_Give the seed to Percy and tell him to not plant it because it will grow on instant contact with soil. And say he doesn't need to worry about a ring. This is my present to my favorite great grandchild._

_From,_

_Your grandmother._

Alyssa smiled and ran back towards Percy to see bubbles where Poseidon had been standing.

"Hey Percy here take this seed." Alyssa said handing him the seed. It was black and very small.

"Why?" Percy said looking oddly at the seed.

"Let's just say plant that and you don't need to buy a ring. Oh and you better hope Lady Artemis doesn't let me off early." Alyssa said walking away as Rachel and Annabeth came up behind Percy.

_On Olympus._

Alyssa walked out of the elevator and headed towards Artemis's palace. She saw Poseidon and Zeus arguing. Poseidon saw her and glared at her which she smiled at him like a child in return. Zeus saw her and just left her alone.

"How can you let your daughter date my son?" Poseidon asked as Alyssa was almost out of range to hear them.

"Causes I am not blinded by rage and all I want is my children's happiness." Zeus said. That was the last thing she heard before she couldn't hear them anymore. She was scared, and Alyssa had only one fear. Once you've killed monsters, people, seen the black plague, dark ages, and holocaust little things scare you. Hers was as simple as being mortal; she feared of losing those close to her and the gods have the ability to do that. Ares had done it; she had lost her friends that were in the hunt through all those years. When she reached Artemis's palace she searched for the spare key. She found it, slipped it into the keyhole and turned the doorknob. Opening the door to see some hunters in the kitchen from the door less opening from the living room to the kitchen as she entered.

"Hey Kate, where's Lady Artemis?" Alyssa asked.

"Helping Taylor and some other hunters train the younger hunters," Kate replied cutting some green onions.

"How can I help?" Alyssa asked seeing only five hunters were here cooking.

"How about you season the meat over there," Kate said.

_Back at camp Half-blood_

"So Percy where have you've been?" Rachel asked as Annabeth looked over him.

"I was at a friend's house." Percy lied, well if you could call it a lie.

"Percy, your friends didn't come into camp to pick you and have a guys night out, as well as your friends here were all a counted for at the party after you left Rachel." Annabeth said.

"Fine... Fine… I was at my girlfriend's house, you happy? And before you ask, yes, Annabeth we got back together. And I'm sorry Rachel that I never told you that I went out with Lady Artemis last summer. So yeah me and Artemis are an item," Percy stated as he began walking towards his cabin.

"Wait, he dated the anti-man goddess? He's that good?" Rachel asked.

"Depends," Annabeth responded.

"I'm going to guess you have a plan, and I assume it's a last ditch effort, right?" Rachel said noticing Annabeth was in deep thought.

"Yes I will get him, or you. I have no problem with you and him like when we were younger. So, if he does go to you will give up being the oracle?" Annabeth asked.

_Artemis's palace_

Artemis and the hunters that were training outside came in to see a feast, prepared by the older Hunters. Artemis took this time to speak to Alyssa in private. She grabbed Alyssa by the arm, as she was about to sit down. Alyssa just followed as they entered a spare bedroom.

"So what's up?" Alyssa greeted.

"I should have listened to you," Artemis said softly.

"its okay, first relationships have problems and there's no need to put yourself up to an, 'I told you so moment' cause we all go through that." Alyssa said.

"What are you talking about? Isn't this is your first relationship?" Artemis asked.

"Understanding love to a point without going crazy comes easy to me as you know, because of my mother. As well as I lost him before I could even try." Alyssa said.

"Yes, I know," Artemis said remembering for Alyssa when that man gave his life for hers.

"Well it's in the past. It still haunts me, that I could have done something, though," Alyssa said. She knows there are a lot of regrets when you have a long lifespan. She also still regrets, and wonders, what would have happened if she married Alexander the Great, seeing as he did ask her hand in marriage; but her thoughts were interrupted by Taylor rushing into the room panting.

"My lady, Lord Poseidon wished to see you." Taylor said in between breaths.

"Where is he?" Artemis asked,

"In the main living room, Lady Artemis." Taylor said again in-between tried breaths.

"I'll go with you my lady." Alyssa said walking behind Artemis as Taylor stared at the two. The two entered the main living room to see Poseidon sitting with a stone hard glare directed towards Alyssa, which Alyssa giggled at. (Yes she giggled if she wasn't playing mind games she would never giggle.)

"We met again daughter of Aphrodite, Artemis," Poseidon greeted.

"So why are you here Uncle?" Artemis asked holding in her anger.

"To tell you to stop dating Percy," Poseidon said without changing his position and expression.

"I'm sorry, but I love him and he loves me. I won't leave him, ever," Artemis said firmly.

"Then I'm sorry for starting a pointless conversation," Poseidon said as he vanished.

"The nerve of him," Artemis mumbled.

_Next year; the last Saturday of camp for the summer._

"Artemis, how long have we've been together?" Percy asked.

"I really don't know Percy," Artemis replied as they sat on the green grassy hill that they had shared their first kiss. Percy had taken a spoon from the mess hall and slowly on the side opposite of where Artemis was from him he dug into the dirt, just enough to cover the seed.

"It seems like years doesn't it?" Percy asked staring at the star lit night.

"Yes it does," Artemis said softly. Percy was amazed as a flower grew, well the flower part or the petals and center was a golden ring with a 7-karat diamond. It was one diamond that was slightly purple in color, as well as having ruby and sapphires holding the diamond in place on the ring. The word 'to the woman who has caught my heart' was neatly written on the inside of the ring. (You know what I mean by the inside please don't lecture me about that.) Percy plucked it, literally, and looked into the silvery eyes of his Huntress. She was wondering about what he was looking at. Percy kneeled as she still sat and Artemis's mind went blank.

"I know we haven't been dating for more than two years. But I love and I don't want my father to try to rip us apart anymore. And I also would be honored if you became my wife." Percy said and showed her the ring, "Artemis, my huntress, will you marry me?" Artemis was completely frozen as Poseidon erupted before them, as did Alyssa and Aphrodite.

"Percy, I will not allow this!" Poseidon roared so loud that the entire nation could probably hear him.

"Leave them be Poseidon." Aphrodite said as Alyssa slapped her forehead.

"_Ugh, at least this isn't a freaking drama on international television_," Alyssa thought, totally annoyed by both her mother and Poseidon.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Sorry but I'm waiting for someone_

_Now in the now not so cliff hanger ending_

Artemis leaned closed to Percy's ear. "Yes, I'd love to, forever and ever, not even after death." she said as Percy just slipped the ring onto her finger without even looking or thinking about it. (What a pro ^_^). Poseidon just stormed off as he slowly vanished in the process. Alyssa felt like hitting something, or more like snapping someone's neck. Then all of a sudden multi colors of lights flashed around the four. Ares appeared, somewhat grinning, Hera looking as indifferent as ever, Athena looking happy, but hey at least she wasn't a sore loser like a certain someone, and Apollo was smiling like a fool as Alyssa had to drag him away. And that made him smile more as she forcefully dragged him down the hill, all the way to camp. Morpheus appeared showing Percy his wavy face, trying to focus on his face made Percy very sleepy.

"Morpheus, please stop showing us your godly face," Hera complained to the god of dreams.

"Wait, if that's his true face then why am I still here?" Percy asked.

" Relax Mr. Jackson, it was only part of my real face, If I showed my true face, mother earth help you all to stay awake," the god said., " Oh yeah Aphrodite here's my special sleeping potion," he said, throwing Aphrodite a clear bottle.

"Thanks Morph," Aphrodite said.

"Uh why are all you guys here?" Artemis asked as she heard a scream in the distant.

"What was that? Oh, and we're here to congratulate you on your engagement," Hera said softly.

"Yep, even if I don't get to pound Percy into the ground." Ares said.

"And I'm here to say sorry," Morpheus said looking up at the night sky.

"Apollo, you idiot, give it back now!" yelled a voice in the distant that could be identified as Alyssa's. Apollo ran up the hill showing the others what Alyssa was yelling about. In his hands was a black- winged, red eyed, cute little baby dragon whining.

"Where did you get that?" everyone said as Alyssa stood next to Apollo. The dragon reached out towards her with a whimper and Apollo let the dragon go into Alyssa's arms. The dragon purred when Alyssa brought it close to her body.

"Uh long story short, Apollo said something and I pushed him into a bed of rocks. That was the scream and then one of the stones was an egg, and when Apollo threw it at me, I caught it and let's say it hatched and looked into my eyes." Alyssa said quickly running away after saying those words.

"Okay, either she is the luckiest girl alive or its just dumb luck." Hera and Athena said at once.

_Later that day- Annabeth's POV_

Oh my gods, I'm so angry. I'm angry with myself, with Percy, Artemis, Thalia (for no real reason though) Alyssa, and Aphrodite; but mostly with me, Percy and Artemis. I just couldn't stand it anymore, as I kept on tossing and turning in my bed. So I just decided to fight some monsters in the stocked forest. I just needed to let out some steam. Well lucky me for finding a pack of five hell hounds. One jumped out at me the instant I met its gaze and I barely dodge its gapping jaws. I quickly reacted by stabbing its neck with my dagger. It exploded into dust as another one leaped out followed by another. I managed to get one to turn into dust before the other knocked my dagger away. Then the other two crept up on me, one leapt at me, I kicked it away, my foot smashing into the right side of its jaw. But another one leapt up and bit me ankle. I screamed, well it wasn't a scream, but you get it. My blood was flowing and its jaws clamped hard on my leg as I kicked its head with my other foot. The third was stopped by the sound of a flute being played spreading throughout the woods. The hound biting my ankle let go and went to regroup with its comrades. Out from the trees and bushes emerged a guy wearing a Steelers cap with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had lazy, light grey eyes and his flute was on a necklace hanging around his neck. The hounds leapt at him.

"You idiot, you didn't even bring a weapon!" I yelled, or tried to through the pain; it came out more like a hiss. He just shrugged a fraction before the first hound got to him. He simply touched its neck and it went limp. Though it was snoring, so I could already tell whose son he was. The same happened to the other two, though he did get a rather large cut on his left arm. He walked over to me. He picked up my dagger and then he helped me up. He had a rather small grin on his face as he pulled my arm around his neck. He handed me my dagger and opened his mouth.

"What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here alone fighting some doggies?" the guy asked me.

"Letting out some stress," I said truthfully.

"He he, sorry for doing this princess." he said before I realized he was putting me to sleep.

_Grant's POV_

Such a beautiful girl fighting hell hounds alone. I just put her asleep so by the time she wakes up the pain will mostly be gone. I laid her against a tree by the Athena cabin and went into my cabin and grabbed my box of first aid. I had no special junk my dad kept telling me about. Being the most responsible and least sleepy child of Morpheus. So I did the best I could that a regular mortal would be able to do. After about ten minutes I left her something to remember me by, I placed my cap on her soft hair and left.

"He he, most beautiful girl I've see," I whisper to myself aloud.

"Percy, please, I still love you," I heard her mumble in her sleep. Well at least I know to whom her heart belongs to. Gods I hate that whenever I put things to sleep it's like getting a shot of caffeine and I can't sleep. So I just left her there by her cabin. I saw her leaving when I was walking around camp after putting some kids in what I like to now call the medical bay to sleep. Some from fighting monsters among other things. So I walked out to the lake and played my flute the rest of the night looking up at the stars.

Annabeth's POV the next morning

God my head hurts. I placed my hands on my head trying to keep it there. I remembered everything then I realized there was something on my head. I reached up and pulled down the object to find it as a Steelers cap. So he was real, I thought remembering that he was pretty cute. That grin was sexy, wait get your mind on track here Annabeth Chase, I thought to myself. Then again I realized I was outside my cabin leaning against a tree. Oh gods, camp ends five days from now. I started to panic because I still didn't have a real plan formulated to get Percy back. I quickly went into my cabin and changed. Though I got a few looks from my siblings, I changed into a short white skirt and blue top. After I put on my socks and sneakers I ran out with the Steelers cap in my hand just to see the guy from last night talking to Chris and Damon." Hey, you isn't this your cap?" I asked. Seeing that he had blond hair.

"No I don't think so," he said as Chris gave him a questioning look.

"But you came to help me last night," I said," and I remember you wearing this cap."

"I'm sorry you must have gotten the wrong kid," he said.

"You sure Grant?'Cause that cap looks like the one you got when went down to see the Steelers and Cardinals in the Superbowl." Damon said.

"So how's your ankle doing, pretty lady?" Grant said rushing off just as I was about to accuse him that I was right.

"Gods always playing the good guy card and leaving the girl hanging." Chris said shaking his head.

_Ares's cabin_

"Here I need to go with the hunt on a girl's only mission, like it used to be. Just remember he needs to be fed six times in the day, his name is Darc." Alyssa said. Darc whimpered as he was placed in John's hands.

"Now be nice and mommy will be back in a week, at the longest. Be good to daddy." John's eyes twitched at the attention the dragon was getting at the moment. "Awe is someone jealous of the dragon?"

"No it's just that you treat him like a freaking doll and baby," John shot back.

"But he is a baby, and look at that he's finally grown use to you." Alyssa said as Darc looked into John's eyes making him sigh in defeat.

"Alright, but please come back in one piece." John said.

"Don't worry I will come back." she says before heading off. Darc whimpered as it nuzzled itself into John's chest. John rubbed the top of its head.

"Yeah I'm worried about her too," John said going back into the cabin.

_Artemis cabin_

Percy looked at Artemis and gave her a smile. Artemis returned it as the hunters groaned. They groaned because Percy kept distracting Artemis, so the briefing was taking a lot longer than usual. The hunters, though, were too focused on the ring on their lady's finger. Percy finally realized Alyssa had just gotten back from giving her dragon to John to take care of while she was gone.

"You two are just too cute." Alyssa said smiling.

_Three days later, two days till the wedding, two days till camp ends, well the summer term._

Alyssa yawned as the hunt was slowly heading back to camp. Taking down some rouge giants and hellhounds was not easy at all. She was in her tent with Thalia who was sitting on the tent couch looking at something on her IPod. "So how's Nico?" Alyssa asked.

"Not too bad, well he's the best. We have our playful fights every now and again. That's about it and the fact that he's a pretty good kisser. Not that I have anything to do in that area since he's my first." Thalia replied. "How about you and John?"

"Hmmmm." Alyssa mumbled.

"That's it, hmmm?" Thalia asked.

"No it's just I was looking back at our times together, me and John. Well he's learning, and he's trying his best. We don't really fight which is kind of bad since it's healthy for couples to fight so they can grow and patch things up. But we have an excuse of one of us dying. "

"Yeah. That's a nice excuse." Thalia said yawning.

Artemis paced back and forth in her tent thinking about how bad it was to have Aphrodite and Athena plan her wedding. Those two are going to butt heads at every single thought the other has, Artemis thought, grinning at seeing the two goddesses yelling at each other. Percy, Percy, Percy, he's willing to spend the rest of his mortal life with me, yet I will never grow old with him. Am I willing to see the one I love age and die? Artemis kept the cold feet thoughts going, like how fast it's easy to turn people to new ideas in a depression.

_The wedding day (I will only say that I skip everything about a wedding to the I do's. Due to my lack of weddings seen in my life thus far.)_

Darc was banned to the fact he was breathing fire and it came out at random times. Nico was Percy's best man, and even Poseidon thought through the past week and decided to see if they would last in his own words. In other words Poseidon was giving them a chance without war. Annabeth was in the front row with Rachel, and others. Hera was lecturing the two to be spouses about cheating and a good marriage. When Hera went with the does anyone have anything to say against these two getting married speak up now quote, Annabeth erupted with her prepared speech.

"I object to this wedding. Percy should be with someone that can age with him and a demigod marrying a god is unheard of, this is wrong. Even you, Lady Hera, should know it," Annabeth said, surprising everyone including her mother.

Oh this is just great, whenever I try to do something for others some idiot has to get in the way, Alyssa thought face palming her forehead.

"I too side with Athena's daughter on this topic. You Hera of all others here should understand that she is right." Poseidon followed up.

"Yes I understand that this kind of marriage is unheard of, but why do you care daughter of Athena?" Hera said.

"Because I still love him, and besides, Artemis will be breaking her vow and who will be the goddess of virginity." Annabeth said quickly following her next statement. "I'm sure they would want kids."

"Yes. I believe we should think about those before we go on with the wedding." Hera said. Percy gave Annabeth a death glare that made Hade's helm of darkness look like a cute kitty cat.

"I believe we should go on and get me and Artemis married and then we can think about those things." Percy added.

"No it is better that we solve it now, the quicker the better." Poseidon said as the gods and demigods began to bicker and argue. Alyssa walked out to the two large doors that led to the altar of Hera's palace, next to the main living room.

"Can everyone just shut up and look over here?" an angry Alyssa yelled.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Annabeth sit down and keep your mouth shut. Poseidon just stay out of this and stop trying to side with every argument against those two." Alyssa said pointing at Artemis and Percy. "John, Chris, Clarisse, and Damon help the other demigods into seats were there won't be any arguments. And Apollo come here." Apollo was there before she even uttered his name. After whispering something to Apollo she turned her attention back to the crowd of shocked wedding attendees. "I believe that Lady Hestia should take over the role of goddess of virginity as she is older and has no real interest in men. And I'll be leaving since you all give me a huge head ache at the moment." Alyssa said opening the doors behind her as John chased after her.

"She does have a point." Hera said slightly smirking.

"I'll take over the goddess of virginity if Artemis wishes to have a child." Hestia said calmly.

"I too have a wedding gift for this worthless pulp, just so my Artemis can be happy." Zeus spat out.

"So let's go on then." Hera said as Annabeth left with Grant chasing after her.

Outside on Olympus

" Darc who's a good boy?" Alyssa said cutely to the house cat sized dragon on the ground in front of her. It walked over to her and rubbed its head on her leg. Apollo stood by John having their rivalry talk.

"You better not do anything stupid; otherwise I'll shine down on her and become her sunshine." Apollo said watching as Darc chased after Alyssa around in a circle.

"Why would I, I lost her once I'm not going to lose her twice." John said watching his girlfriend lightly smack the top of Darc's head for taking a bite of her lime green dress.

"You didn't have her before now; it was a friendly hang out for her." Apollo said. "Here, she'll like this." Apollo handed John a Mortal Kombat 9 for the Ps3 and Xbox 360 copy.

"Hey how'd you get these?" John said taking them.

"I'm a god remember? And I pulled some strings." Apollo said as Alyssa picked up Darc and pretended that she was going to throw him into the pool of water.

"Alyssa that's not a good idea." John said a little too late as Alyssa swung her arms towards the water. Darc leapt out of her hands and smacked the side of her head with his tail. And jumped onto the stoned edge of the pool.

"Darc." Alyssa scolded as the dragon whimpered.

_Hera's second living room_

Annabeth was crying out all those held back tears. Grant stepped out from the hallway holding in his right hand a red box. "Hey there." Grant greeted rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"What do you want?" Annabeth spat out with venom. Grant just threw her the box which she caught and started playing a soothing piece of music in his flute. Annabeth glared at him. She opened the box to find out there was nothing in there. But the music was getting to her. She was calming down. She then noticed that there was lump in the sheet that lined the inside of the bottom half of the box. She pulled the sheet back to see a sheet of paper. Grant smiled as he changed the calm mood to a more romantic feel to it. Annabeth gave him a stone cold glare. As she read what was on the paper to herself.

_Princess, I'm sorry for earlier this week, I'm really sorry._

_I hope we be the authors of a new story._

_Just the two of us and friends._

_In which the story has no end._

_That our dreams will come true to no end._

_To you my heart has sent beautiful dreams and thoughts to my mind._

_Daughter of Athena if I told you I love you would you build me a bridge to your heart?_

_Cause you are the only star._

Annabeth laughed at what was written. "Is this what you call a confession?" she asked laughing like this was the funniest thing she had ever read or heard. He stopped playing on his flute.

"Well I did cheer you up didn't I?" Grant said smiling making Annabeth turn a slight pink. Oh Hades that smile just makes my legs feel weak. I guess I could give him a try.

_At the dance at camp._

Percy spun Artemis as they danced on the dance floor. Thalia and Nico sat back watching others dance to my love by Justin Timberlake. Alyssa sat back too but she was being asked again and again by Apollo to dance. While John eyed Chris as he danced with Clarisse. Chris made sure his hand didn't go lower then her waist, because he'd like to have two hands. "Hey Alyssa can you put on that song I told you about?" Percy yelled over.

"On it." Alyssa said running all the way up to the laptop that Apollo had magically made appear holding all the songs that have ever been made. Alyssa turned to you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

"You'll always be in my heart Artemis forever." Percy said brushing away some of her strain of hair behind her ear.

"Men always cheesy, even after death." Artemis joked before locking lips with him. Only 1% of men are decent was Artemis last thought of that night related to her I dislike men memento.

"Want to go dance?" Nico asked.

"Nah I'm enjoying the view from here." Thalia said.

"Really then why are you looking like you need to do something." Nico said as Thalia threw him a dirty look.

"Fine." Thalia said standing up as he followed suit. He led her out there.

"Alyssa just one little dance." Apollo pleaded. Alyssa sighed.

"No Apollo." Alyssa said.

"Why..." Apollo whined. Of course he was just playing, thought Alyssa.

"I can't tell you why." Alyssa said looking away.

"Why?" Apollo asked again.

"Cause there's someone else." Alyssa said dramatically.

"Wait you mean John right." Apollo said looking at her to see any facial expression.

"You don't think there have been more guys that have fallen for me then just you two?" Alyssa teased.

"Percy my gift to you and Artemis is immortality. But you aren't a god and unless your father has anything to say about that you will be an immortal." Zeus bellowed through the room as Percy glowed white. After fifty seconds the light vanished. "And don't think this changes my view of you. If you so happen to think of being unfaithful I will shut you into a room filled with hell hounds and watch the hell hounds rip you apart."

"Father." Artemis said when she saw how pale Percy was.

"It's only a warning Artemis." Zeus said shrugging. Hera had a wide smile at how pale Percy's face was. Athena sat alone watching the events unfold. She was confused. She was happy yet sad. As well as more or less frustrated. The campers seemed to feel less and less awkward at the picture of Artemis being with Percy.

The shore of the camp lake

Annabeth smiled as Grant played his flute for her. He walked over to her and stopped playing and stuck out a hand. She took it as he pulled her up from her sitting position on the sand. He had used a little too much force, as she smacked into him. Not expecting that he fell back with her on top of him. Grant frowned at this moment. Not that he wasn't enjoying the closeness of them, but that today was the day she realized she would never have another chance with Percy. Her heart must be torn, he thought to himself. "As much as I enjoy this princess, I like to be standing not lying in the sand." Grant said. Annabeth who oddly felt very comfortable at their position was now cursing at Aphrodite.

"Oh sorry." Annabeth said turning slightly red. She got off of him.

"Oh there's no need to say that. The pleasure was all mines." Grant said smirking as he stood up. Annabeth punched him in the chest.

"Jerk." Annabeth said. Grant laughed.

"It seems the princess can't stand a little joke." Grant said picking her up into his arms bridal style. He went over to the lake. Annabeth looked into his eyes.

"Don't you dare." she sneered.

"Say what you need to say now about you know who. This isn't lover me. It's the friend in me." Grant said in a very serious tone. Annabeth saw in his eyes that he really wanted her to let out all her feelings about Percy right now. "There's no better time than on the night of a new moon."

"I left him for a guy who just wanted to get into my pants. Then I ran back just to know my mom and Artemis had fallen in love with him. I was so confused, so angry, so lost in regret. I thought I could bring him back to me if I tried hard enough. I let the best thing in my life go. And I tried to ruin his happiness; I was blinded by wanting my heart reaccepted by him. I wanted him to love me again. I'm so stupid." Annabeth let out. Grant stood there with her in his arms, he saw the broken girl that she was and decided to say something.

"Annabeth we create our own paths. When you meet someone who would walk side by side with you on the same path you believe it will be forever, till temptation of a new path comes around. You went down that path. You broke off the path you two had built. So when you came back you just have that path you two had walked. He took off on his own. You need to once again walk your own path, and treasure those memories that you had with him. And maybe there will be a day where your paths will cross. You can't hold people down with you, you most let them chase their dreams and hope your paths will cross soon. It is never fate or the gods fault for this; it is of your own wills. Don't feel stupid, we make mistakes to learn from them. That is the reason why we are imperfect, so we can learn and get better. You weren't blinded by regret, but love. You were unaware of the pain you caused and no one can blame for that. Everyone goes through love now and then. Just move on and try to build a bridge with him again." Grant said softly and warmly. Annabeth got down from her position in his arms and walked away. Grant played a sad piece of music as she walked off. Grant felt his heart ache after saying those words to her after seeing the way she acted after hearing those. Now it's my turn to regret... Grant thought to himself.

_Olympus 2 years later_

"Percy wakes up." Artemis said shaking Percy in his sleep.

"Artemis." Percy mumbled in his sleep. Alyssa opened the bedroom door to now Artemis and Percy's bedroom. She had a large dog sized Darc by her legs.

"Lady Artemis let me wake him up." Alyssa said about to give Darc the go ahead.

"No I got this Alyssa." Artemis said. "Percy wake up now or else you'll be stuck training with the hunters for the rest of the day." Hearing those words Percy woke up instantly and went to go get dressed.

"He would have woken up if Darc jumped on him." Alyssa said in disappointment that she didn't get to see Percy's reaction to having a dragon on top of him. Percy just gave her a look and went into the bathroom.

"Men, the only ones that can wake up are sons of Hades." Artemis said shaking her head.

"You got that right Lady Artemis." Alyssa agreed. "So planning on having kids any time soon?" Artemis started choking then calmed down.

"Did you just ask what I thought you just asked?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes." Alyssa said flatly.

"Why do you ask?" Artemis inquired.

"Because." Alyssa stated.

"Spit it out already." Artemis said tired of Alyssa's answers.

"Because I want to see what your kids would look like and act like and it'd be fun to see act as a mother." Alyssa said before leaving as the bathroom door opened.

"So what you two talk about?" Percy asked.

"Nothing much. Let's go down to camp." Artemis said quickly. But little did anyone but Artemis know about the little being growing inside her womb. Well little girl. Artemis placed her hand on her stomach as they went down stairs to gather the hunters.

"Well it's going to be the first summer that we're Mr. and Mrs. Jackson eh my huntress." Percy said.

"I'll have your head one of these days Percy, but that's the day I fall out of love." Artemis joked. Slyvanna you're going to get it for lying to me about your grandfather on the night your dad proposed to me Artemis thought.

THE END

FOR NOW

_**If he posts a sequel, I'll be sure to post it.**_


	35. Final Thoughts

_**Overall, this was a great story. It brought a new idea to an overused pairing, and I enjoyed working with it. At first I had my doubts, but this turned into a pretty good story. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. And a special thanks to Fallen121 for letting me do this. When it's all polished up, this was a great story. Go check out his other stories, too.**_

_**Also, if you guys have any stories you want me to fix, let me know and I'll try to talk to the author. I'll only do stories that are already finished though, and if the author says no, well there's nothing I can do about it. Leave a review for which one you want next.**_

_**This is **Ryuu666 **and**_** ElderCrow,_ Signing off._**


End file.
